All I want is you
by Panra
Summary: Trunks and Pan go on a vacation as friends. but do they come back as ones? R/R pleaze!!
1. Lately

All I want is you  
  
  
  
  
Title: All I want is you  
Rating: PG  
Summery: Trunks and Pan grow closer together after a trip to a distant planet.  
Author's notes: THIS IS A TRUNKS AND PAN GET TOGETHER FIC!!!! Okay, no hard feelings to Trunks/Marron people.  
Disclaimer: Dragon Ball and all character's are property of Akira Toriyama. 'Bottom of my broken heart' is owned by Brittany Spear. 'Again' is owned by Lenny Kravitz . 'Hungry Eyes' is owned by the Dirty dancing people. I own Roken, Goku Piccolo, Meep and the whole Scandalian race, Wakilan and it's people. Ask my permission if you want to use them.   
  
Chapter 1: Lately  
It was a hopeless journey. Pan was now eighteen. Her partner in this mission, Trunks, was now twenty-three. Their mission was to gather the earth dragon balls to wish for Goku. He hadn't died, or at least they hoped. He was just missing. Every one decided to try and find the earth's dragon balls, and Trunks and Pan were chosen to look for them. Pan wanted to go, it was sure better than going to college this fall. Trunks decided to go because he could get out of work, so his mom took over for him.   
Goten would have come also, but he had plans that only Bra and Trunks knew about. See Goten told Trunks that he was planning on marrying his girlfriend for two years, Bra, who was also Trunk's sister. Bra had said yes and the two were planning on telling their family's soon after the launch date. Plus they had to make lots of arrangements. Trunks knew his father would not be happy with the news. Vegita wasn't very fond of Kakarott, and being related to him would make it worse.  
  
" We're approaching the fourth dragon ball on radar Trunks" a voice stated. Which was enough to break him from thought.   
  
" Great" the half saiyan-jin mumbled. He got up of his 'bed' and went into the main control room. Pan sat in the co pilot seat. She was wearing a blue tank top, jean shorts, and her orange bandana. She only wore her bandana around Trunks now. When other people are around she has her hair up in a ponytail.  
  
" How many dragon Balls do we have now?" Trunks asked curious.   
  
" Five, Five months, Five dragon balls" Pan humored him.  
  
" Great" Trunks murmured. The two got out of their spaceship, and searched the area.  
  



	2. Bra Remembers

  
  
  
Title: All I want is you  
Rating: PG  
Summery: Trunks and Pan grow closer together after a trip to a distant planet.  
Author's notes: THIS IS A TRUNKS AND PAN GET TOGETHER FIC!!!!   
Okay, no hard feelings to Trunks/Marron people.  
Disclaimer: Dragon Ball and all character's are property of Akira Toriyama.   
'Bottom of my broken heart' is owned by Brittany Spear. 'Again' is owned by  
Lenny Kravitz . 'Hungry Eyes' is owned by the Dirty dancing people. I own Roken,  
Goku Piccolo, Meep and the whole Scandalian race, Wakilan and it's people.   
Ask my permission if you want to use them.   
  
Chapter 2:Bra remembers  
(Capsule Corporation)  
The Son's and the Vegita's were all gathered at the Vegita household. Bra had  
suggested the idea of having the son's over for dinner. Both Chichi and Bulma had   
spent the day preparing the meal. Videl, Gohan, Goten, and Vegita spent the bulk   
of the day training in the back yard. Bra had spent the day in her room thinking about how  
to tell her parents about her and Goten. She recalled the day of her first date with Goten.   
It was still like yesterday.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
" Where are going?" Vegita asked not even looking in Bra's direction. Bra hated how her  
father could tell how close she was to him. She was extremely close to the door.   
  
" Um just out with Marron and Pan. We're going to see a movie," Bra explained, only half lying.  
  
" Fib, truth please" Vegita said while starring at the ceiling.   
  
"Dad..." Bra began. Vegita sat up and starred at her. " On a date," Bra confessed.  
  
" With whom," Vegita asked.  
  
" He fights," Bra said.   
  
" Enjoy your date, make sure you bring him over. I'd like to meet him," Vegita said going  
to be his thinking session.  
  
(End flashback)  
Bra sat down on her bed, she opened a drawer and picked up a little box. Inside was Goten's   
engagement ring. She slipped on the simple ring golden ring. She adored it. It might not have been  
a huge expensive piece of jewelry like she normally wore, but it meant a lot to her. Goten worked   
part time for her mother and did not earn a lot. Every now and then he bet at bars and win or lose   
a lot of money. Fights also brought him money. When he competed he normally won at ease,  
unless it was against his Brother, Trunks, or Vegita.   
Bra slipped her hair into her headband and looked in the mirror. She was wearing jean overalls,   
with a white tee underneath. Perfect comfort clothes, she was going to feel so uncomfortable   
during the dinner. She knew that her father was going to kill Goten when he found out.  
Bra headed down the stairs. Dinner was almost ready. She went into the kitchen. Chichi   
and Bulma had just finished cooking. The main course was Turkey, Chicken, Roast beef,   
and Rice. She saw multiple of all the courses. There were also sides of Noodles and Vegetables.  
For dessert there was rice cakes and ice creams. " God mom, you sure this enough?" Bra humored.   
She knew her father could eat two huge Turkeys and still be hungry.   
  
" Yes" Bulma said as she pulled two more turkeys and three more chickens. Bra rolled her eyes.   
She went out to get the others. Outside Vegita threw a Ki blast at Gohan. Vegita's hair was golden indicating  
he was in super saiyan-jin form. Gohan was also in his super saiyan-jin form. A little bit further from them  
Videl and Goten were in the air fighting in hand-to-hand combat. Goten never went into his super saiyan-jin  
form while fighting Videl, he wanted to be far to her.   
Bra sat back and watched her father fight Gohan. Both were very skilled at fighting.  
But Vegita had an advantage, Gohan hardly ever fought now. Vegita reared hi leg back   
then kicked Gohan in the stomach. Gohan went flying, and hit a tree. After shaking of the pain Gohan  
went back into battle. He threw a huge energy ball at Vegita. Vegita fell to the ground. Bra looked shocked,  
her father never lost that easily. Vegita came back to his sense and began to attack Gohan in the lower gut.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Bra and Goten confess

  
  
Title: All I want is you  
Rating: PG  
Summery: Trunks and Pan grow closer together after a trip to a distant planet.  
Author's notes: THIS IS A TRUNKS AND PAN GET TOGETHER FIC!!!! Okay, no hard feelings to Trunks/Marron people.  
Disclaimer: Dragon Ball and all character's are property of Akira Toriyama. ' Bottom of my broken heart' is owned by Brittany Spear. 'Again' is owned by Lenny Kravitz . 'Hungry Eyes' is owned by the Dirty dancing people. I own Roken, Goku Piccolo, Meep and the whole Scandalian race, Wakilan and it's people. Ask my permission if you want to use them.   
  
  
Chapter 3:Bra and Goten confess  
Bra noticing that this was getting ugly whistled. " Hey guys! Lets go eat before you guys are all a bloody mess and make us lose our appetite." Vegita and Gohan powered down. Goten and Videl flew down to the ground. Videl rushed to help Gohan walk, since his side was hurting badly. Goten walked up to Bra, everyone was in already.   
" Ready?" Goten asked.   
  
" No" Bra said.  
  
" It will be fine" Goten assured her.  
  
" Did you see what my dad just did to Gohan? Well he's going to do much worse to you" Bra warned Goten. Goten smiled and took her head in his hands. He knew just what to do to calm her down. He began to inch towards her face. As their lips touched some one began to laugh. The two snapped back away from each other. Standing by the door was Gohan, not looking as bad as he had a few minutes ago.   
  
" You two? A couple?" with that Gohan bursted out laughing.  
  
" Please Gohan, don't breathe a word of this. We want to tell everyone" Goten begged.  
  
" Whatever, you might want to get inside before the food is gone," Gohan advised.  
With that the three walked inside the Vegita household. Everyone was chowing down. As normal, Vegita had a whole turkey on his plate, and a spar plate with some rice and noodles. Gohan sat down by Videl and his mother. Goten sat down at the empty seat, Bra whispered something in Bulma's ear. " Mom, could you go sit by dad, I would like to sit by Videl" Bra asked. Bulma moved her plate beside Vegita at the other end of the table and Bra sat in between Videl and Goten.   
  
" Everyone, Goten and I have an announcement" Bra began. Gohan began to snicker; Videl hit him in the side.  
  
" Gohan! Stop being rude" Videl told him.   
  
" We're going to..." Goten began.  
  
Bra couldn't help it. " ...Get married!" Bra finished showing everyone her ring.  
  
  



	4. The Reaction

  
  
  
Title: All I want is you  
Rating: PG  
Summery: Trunks and Pan grow closer together after a trip to a distant planet.  
Author's notes: THIS IS A TRUNKS AND PAN GET TOGETHER FIC!!!! Okay, no hard feelings to Trunks/Marron people.  
Disclaimer: Dragon Ball and all character's are property of Akira Toriyama. ' Bottom of my broken heart' is owned by Brittany Spear. 'Again' is owned by Lenny Kravitz . 'Hungry Eyes' is owned by the Dirty dancing people. I own Roken, Goku Piccolo, Meep and the whole Scandalian race, Wakilan and it's people. Ask my permission if you want to use them.   
  
  
Chapter 4:The reaction  
Gohan was shocked. He had just discovered they were dating, which was not unusual. But engaged! At least when he and Videl surprised their family with the same news, their family knew they were dating! Plus Chichi was enthusiastic, right now she looked shocked.  
Vegita was a whole different story. His eyes were targeted on Goten. Gohan sensed Vegita's Ki rising. He took his mother's hand and wife's hand and edged them towards the wall and under the serving table Bulma owned. Gohan however kinda flew up to the top of the room. Bulma kinda got under the serving table with Videl and Chichi. Bra stood her ground not afraid of her father. Goten stood at her side, lip bit. He was afraid. Vegita closed his eyes. He flew over to Goten, grabbed his hand and took him a few feet away from Bra. The he shook Goten's hand.   
  
" Good luck. I'm not happy about this mainly cause you never told me you were dating my daughter. But at least you're better than the weak human's my daughter comes home with. So, your Kakarott's son, you're strong and worthy of my daughter's hand Though I don't care that much for Kakarott," Vegita told Goten. Gohan flew to the ground. Bulma got out form under the table, which Chichi and Videl did also. Bulma approached Vegita and put her hand on his head. " Stop" Vegita barked arms crossed.  
  
" This is scary" Bra murmured. Vegita looked at her like she was cuckoo. " I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO POUND HIM OR SOMETHING! I'M GLAD YOU DIDN'T BUT ARE YOU OKAY?" Bra yelled.  
  
"You wanted me to pound him?" Vegita repeated. Bra started to shake her head, but he didn't notice. He hit Goten in the face then walked out of the room. Goten rubbed his nose.  
  
" That wasn't that bad" Goten said to Bra. Chichi walked up to her son and fiancée.  
  
" Come on Bra, you, Bulma, and I have lots of stuff to do" Chichi told Bra smile on her face. Bulma followed the two as they walked into the garage to get the car. Gohan looked at his brother.  
  
" Married! Man Goten how many secrets do you hide from me? What's next? Two days from now I find out Bra's pregnant with your kid? Or you're starting World War Three! I don't know what to think about you anymore. We're brothers, we don't keep secrets from each other!" Gohan screamed. With that Gohan turned his back on his brother and walked out the door and headed home. He knew Chichi and Bulma would go shopping with Bra. Videl looked at Goten.  
  
" He didn't mean it, he just a mixture of mad and surprised. He'll cool down by the end of the night" Videl assured Goten.   
  
  



	5. A Late Swim

  
Were back to Trunks and Panny! Yay!!!! I love this chapter ^^  
  
Trunks flew upward, Pan beside him. "We got it!" Pan yelled. Sure they had to fight off a few Hawaiian's for it but it was worth it. The fourth dragon ball was hidden deep in the sand near the coast. The two flew toward their ship, hidden at the top of some palm tree forests.   
The two went inside. The dragon ball lit up when it was placed with the other five. Pan stretched and yawned. Trunks leaned against the wall. Pan studied him. He wore black baggy pants and a green tee shirt. " Trunks, I'm going to shower and crash" Pan said.  
  
" What?" Trunks snapped up from his trance.  
  
" Shower and sleep" Pan repeated.  
  
" We don't have a shower." Trunks told her.   
  
" I know" Pan said as she went out of the ship with a towel.  
  
"PAN-CHAN" Trunks yelled. 'Where's she going?' Trunks thought. Trunks ran out with her.  
Outside the ship Pan had climbed down the palm trees and was on the beach. Trunks walked up to her. " What are you doing?" Trunks asked.   
  
" A mix between swimming and showering" Pan replied. She slipped her shirt off, then her pants. She left on her undergarments. Trunks shout his eyes quickly. " Oh, Trunks, am I embarrassing you?" Pan asked teasing. Trunks opened his eyes as she ran into the water. " COME ON TRUNKS-CHAN!" Pan yelled. Trunks was surprised she called him 'Chan'. Trunks slipped of his shirt and pants. He had on big boxers.  
  
" You owe me." Trunks mumbled. He went into the water with Pan. She was under the water somewhere and Trunks couldn't find her. "Pan? Pan-Chan?! SON PAN!" Trunks started yelling. He couldn't fill her Ki. She bursted threw the water and knocked him down.   
  
" Nice boxers, Trunks Vegita" Pan said since he had called her by her formal name. She had hidden her Ki from Trunks so he couldn't find her. Trunks bit his lip. Pan looked so sexy in the moonlight. Her hair glittered cause of the moon and water shining together. It didn't help any that she was hardly wearing anything except undergarments. He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her mouth. Pan was shocked but allowed him to.  
Pan had to admit she loved Trunks. He had always been there for her. Pan had gotten to know Trunks more than she had when they had gone to find the black star dragon balls. Now they were kissing, okay more like making out. But that wasn't the point. Pan stopped him after awhile. She was enjoying her self but SHE did still want to swim. Trunks and her played water games. Then after awhile they went back to the ship.   
Pan felt uncomfortable for the rest of the day. Trunks kept looking at her in a different way. She took her hair out of her bandana and let it fly. She went into the bedroom and got on her section of the room. The ship was so small that trunks and Pan had to share a bedroom. She looked at her photo album. Inside was a picture of her with her father as a baby. 'How embarrassing' Pan thought. Then there were pictures of her Bra, Goten, Trunks, and her. She took a picture out of her and Trunks when she was fourteen. She was on his shoulders and they were standing by a sign for a roller coaster. In the picture Pan was wearing a tie-dye shirt and blue jean shorts. On her head she wore a backwards 'Dragon world' hat that was orange. She drifted into a peaceful slumber.  
"PAN!!!" a voice yelled. Pan was hugging the picture of her and Trunks. "PAN-CHAN!!" Trunks yelled. Pan snapped awake groaning. She looked over at the clock, three A.M?   
  
" What?" Pan whined.   
  
" Come here!" Trunks replied.   
  
On radar the last dragon ball appeared. They were in Africa. The ship was on the ground near a heard of Lions. One lion, a very large one at that, had it between it's paws. Pan bit her lip. " Of all places, it had to be with a LION!" Pan complained. Trunks slipped out of the ship and towards the animals. " What the hell is he doing?" Pan asked. Trunks walked up to the lion.  
" Hi, I'm Trunks. Can I have that?" Trunks asked as he reached for it. The lion roared as Trunks got his hand near it. Trunks jumped back. Trunks jumped at the lion and grabbed the dragon ball. The lion started to chase trunks at rapid speed. Trunks ran into the ship. " FLY, FLY, MAKE IT FLY!" Trunks yelled. Pan started the engine up and the ship flew up.   
  
" Great, next time why don't you just get the whole tribe agitated?" Pan asked.  
  
" You want your grandfather back? Then stop complaining" Trunks advised.  
  
" Where should we awake Shen-Lon?" Pan asked.  
  
" Let's see how about an open plain?" Trunks suggested.   
  
" Well let's find one" Pan said.  
  
  



	6. Conversations

I'm being nice to V/G fans, you won't see a lot of them in my stories. Oh some nice Veggie/Bulma fighting in this chapter!  
  
  
Videl sat on her bed eating a bowl of ice cream. She was watching the news, kinda boring. Gohan flew into the room and fell on the bed behind Videl. He didn't have his glasses on, and wore a baggy shirt with a picture of dragon on it. He also wore baggy orange pants. He wrapped his arms around Videl's stomach. He laid his head on her shoulder. Videl smiled, she loved it when Gohan acted like a little kid. She turned of the TV and turned around to face Gohan. She picked up her bowl and put a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. " Good?" Videl asked. Gohan's mother owned a small restaurant, but Chichi also had a small business of ice cream makers.  
  
" Yes, but not as good as this" Gohan replied as he inched towards her face. The two began to kiss softly.  
  
" My little Gohan" Videl whispered in his ear. The two kissed again. " I was thinking, why don't we take this outside?" Videl asked. By this she meant the hot tub, a romance spot of Gohan's and Videl's.   
  
(Capsule Corp)  
  
Vegita was not enjoying this one bit. Bra had moved into Goten's apartment with out his consent. He had demanded that the two bunk here instead, but they hadn't listened. He would have much rather the two stay at his home so he could make sure they did nothing, by putting Goten on the first floor and Bra on the third by his room.   
Bulma wasn't worried, she trusted her children. " Wonder how Trunks is doing?" Bulma asked Vegita as she picked up a grape and put it in her mouth.   
  
" Probably having a ball with Pan. Goten should have gone instead, at least then we know Bra wouldn't be losing her innocence." Vegita mumbled putting a blueberry in his mouth.  
  
" We don't know if she's doing that" Bulma said.  
  
" But we don't know if she isn't" Vegita added.  
  
" Quit worrying! If you're going to worry, worry about Trunks. He's been on a ship alone with a very attractive young lady for five months! Think about this, Pan could be noticeably pregnant when she gets back" Bulma pointed out.  
  
" She won't be" Vegita told Bulma choosing a cherry next.  
  
" How do you know?" Bulma asked.  
  
" He didn't have sex," Vegita said.  
  
" Again I ask how do you know?" Bulma repeated.  
  
"I just know" Vegita replied.   
  
" Then why do you think Bra and Goten..." Bulma started.  
  
" Cause I don't trust Goten. But if they are, they can suffer the consequences" Vegita finished then went to his room.  
  
" IN MY OPINION VEGITA, YOU THINK THAT JUST CAUSE SHE'S GETTING MARRIED MEANS SHE HAVING SEX. AND JUST CAUSE TRUNKS IS SINGLE HE'S NOT! THAT A LOT OF BULL CRAP!!!" Bulma screamed.  
  
  



	7. Wedding Plans and Goku

  
  
" I like that one" Goten commented. The two were looking at wedding dresses in a magazine. The two were on top of Goten's king size bed. Bra lay on her stomach; Goten was beside her sitting cross-legged.   
  
" I think it's nice, but I also like this one" Bra showed Goten. It was pure white with lace around the top. Very cute and simple.   
  
"It's pretty" Goten said.  
  
" Now we look at tuxedos" Bra told Goten. Goten groaned at the comment.   
  
" I have a tux." Goten told Bra.  
  
" Where?" Bra asked amazed.  
  
" My father. Gohan used my fathers tux, and I'm going to" Goten told her.  
  
" Alright, we can think about flowers" Bra said flipping the page.  
  
" How about we relax" Goten asked.  
  
" Fine" Bra said.   
  
" I was thinking, who are we using for Maid of honor and best man?" Goten asked.  
  
" Well how about we use Pan for a maid of honor and Marron as a bridesmaid" Bra suggested putting her head on Goten's lap.  
  
" Trunks for a best man" Goten added.  
  
" Alright" Bra said. Then she drifted a sleep in Goten's lap.   
  
(African plain)  
  
Pan yawned; this was way to late to do this. Trunks put the last Dragon Ball with the others. Shen - Lon appeared. He did his whole speech. " Pan and I wish that Goku would be sent to the Son's" Trunks said.   
  
" Son Goku isn't alive" Shen-Lon commented. Pan grasped her mouth.  
  
" Then bring him back to life" Trunks replied.  
  
" Your wish is granted" Shen-Lon said. Shen-Lon disappeared and the dragon balls flew in different directions. Goku dropped onto the ground in front of them. He rubbed his head.  
" Pan-Chan?" Goku asked. She shook her head. "PAN-CHAN!" Goku yelled jumping up to hug her. She hugged her grandfather tightly. The two let go and Goku looked at Trunks. " Trunks" Goku said and gave him a nod. " So how are you two?" Goku asked.  
  
"We're fine. Gram's has missed you, Grandpa" Pan told him.  
  
" I see why" Goku said putting his hand behind his head.  
  
"You want believe what Goten is doing," Trunks told Goku.  
  
" What?" Goku asked.  
  
" Getting married" Trunks said crossing his arms. Pan eyed him. 'What' she wondered?  
  
" Oh, to who?" Goku asked interested.  
  
" Bra" Trunks told him.  
  
" WHAT!" Both Son's asked.   
  
" It's true, he told me before we left" Trunks said.  
  
" Well guy's I'm ready to go home. I'm gonna fly there, Kay? See you in a few days" Goku said flying off.  
Pan starred at Trunks. 'I'm not ready to go home. I wanna go off on a vacation, with Trunks' Pan thought. "Trunks-Chan" Pan said.  
  
" Yeah?" Trunks said looking at Pan.  
  
" I was wondering if...maybe you...and I could...go somewhere together. Like as a break" Pan said. On her head was visible sweat, make Trunks know she had a hard time saying that.   
  
" Alright, where do you want to go?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Um Wakilan" Pan said.  
  
"Wakilan, it is then" Trunks said. He put his arm around her and the two went in the ship.  
  
  



	8. Son Goku returns home

  
  
Vegita sat looking at the two with disappointment. He hated how they looked so cheery planning a stupid human custom. They were Saiyan-jin's! Not stupid earthlings, okay maybe half earthlings. But still Saiyan-jin's! He looked out the window and growled. " As if things could get worse," Vegita mumbled. Everyone looked up. Then they heard a knock at the door. Bulma opened the door.  
  
" Goku!!!" Bulma screamed. She hugged her old friend. Chichi walked up.   
  
" Chichi" Goku muttered.   
  
" Goku... Where were you! I mean four years! Not knowing were you were!" Chichi yelled.  
  
" I was with King Kai" Goku said.  
  
" Oh... sorry Goku" Chichi apologized.  
  
" Where's Pan and Trunks?" Goten asked.  
  
" Oh there on their way, I flew here" Goku said. "Don't worry. So how's the little couple?" Goku teased.  
  
" How did you find out?" Goten and Bra asked.  
  
" Trunks" Goku replied.  
  
" I told him not to tell anyone" Goten mumbled.  
  
  
Such along chapter ! ^^  



	9. Wakilan

  
  
  
  
Trunks covered Pan's eyes. It had been a week since they had wished Goku back. The two were just about to land on Wakilan. " Guess who?" Trunks said.  
  
" Um Trunks?" Pan asked pretending to be unsure.   
  
" Correct!" Trunks yelled. Pan turned around and kissed his cheek.  
  
" Your so silly" Pan said. Then she went to go outside. Trunks followed behind, thinking.   
'She's so pretty, even with that Bandana. I wonder, what was that kiss about? Was it just between friends or was it more? OH GOD TRUNKS! Stop analyzing your love life. What would dad say? He'd probably say something like " Your falling in love with Pan-Chan! Are you out of your mind!" I'm falling in love with Pan! She's way younger than me! What am I thinking? She's eighteen, I'm twenty-three. It would not work out. Oh stop it Trunks, it could work out if you gave it a try' Trunks thought.  
Pan had to bite her lip from blushing. She was so embarrassed. 'Why did I kiss him! God, know this whole trip is going to be awkward. I always have to ruin thins'' Pan thought.   
The two came up to a hotel. The man at the desk was blue and looked close to a Namek except he had a tail. " Good mornin'! May I help ya'?" the creature asked.   
  
" How much is a room?" Trunks asked.   
  
" Three angemin's for a regular bedroom. Four Angemins are enough for a sweet room. And five Angemins are worth a deluxe room. There's an OTN over there" he creature said.  
Pan and Trunks walked over to the OTN. Trunks studied it. Apparently, Angemins where worth about twenty-five cents on earth. Trunks put in a dollar. It spit out five square shaped coins. The two went back to the desk.  
  
" Here you go" Trunks said handing the alien five Angemins.   
  
" Here's the Keya for ya room, room 405" the alien said.   
Pan and Trunks went to the elevator and studied the buttons. There were buttons all over the machine. Trunks looked for the button 405, and then he pushed it.   
  
" So we got a deluxe room, nice" Pan said. The two were still in the elevator.  
  
" Well I figured if they're so cheap why not get the best one" Trunks said.   
The two were amazed at how long it took to get to their floor. Apparently the habitants of the planet need a whole floor to be comfortable.  
  
" Trunks I'm going to take a shower" Pan said heading towards the bathroom. Trunks flew around the room checking every thing out. Their was a huge television, one double king bed, and a few lamps. He gulped, 'one bed?' Trunks thought. Then he heard Pan scream. Trunks flew to the bathroom door and opened it slowly. She was in the shower covering her eyes. She let one hand turn off the shower, and then made it open the shower door. She grabbed a towel and put it around her. Trunks stood wide-eyed after what he saw. Pan was obviously crying. Trunks took her in his arms and flew her to the bed.   
  
" You okay?" Trunks asked as he put her on the bed.   
  
"I'm sorry Trunks it's just...they hurt" Pan pouted.   
  
" What hurts?" Trunks asked.  
  
" My eyes!" Pan cried. Trunks went to get a glass of water while Pan laid on the bed clutching the towel. Trunks came back and put some of the water on the shut eyelids. Pan reluctantly opened them when he asked. Then he poured the water onto each eye and told her to blink.   
  
" Better?" Trunks asked.  
  
" Yeah, thanks" Pan said. She hopped off the bed still clutching the towel to her skin. She looked in the closet; there were clothes of all types. She took out a silk nightgown and slipped it over the towel, then pulled the towel out from under her. She went into the bathroom and put on her under garments.   
While she did this Trunks slipped off his shirt and took off his jeans. He hopped in bed with his striped boxes. He put the clear cover over his body. Pan came out of the bathroom and stretched. She looked at the bed and Trunks and became very uncomfortable.   
Trunks opened his eyes and noticed Pan. The silk Pajama's looked very sexy on Pan. He also noticed how uncomfortable she was. He bit his tongue grabbed his pillow and one of the clear covers and got on the floor. Pan realized what he was doing. " NO! Don't," Pan yelled. Trunks looked up. " I mean, look how big the bed is, I'm sorta comfortable" Pan informed. Trunks shrugged and got on the bed.  
"When we tell are family about are vacation, don't tell them we slept in the same bed" Pan told Trunks. Then she turned on her stomach and fell asleep.  
  



	10. Videl.......again a mother

  
  
  
Videl paced around her room in anger. " Goku said she would be back soon! SOON! It's been a month! Gohan! I can't handle this today!" Videl screamed at her husband. Gohan looked at her with sympathy.  
  
" I know, you have stress with what's going with your body, but..." Gohan began.  
  
" MY BODY! Gohan this didn't hurt me as much when I was pregnant with Pan! And back then I thought that was the most pain I had ever felt. But I'm hurting, I'm confused about both Pan and..." Videl told him then began to cry.  
  
" I'm sure we can get threw this" Gohan assured her.  
  
" I'M THIRTY FIVE YEAR'S OLD! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HAVING CHILDERN AT MY AGE!" Videl screamed. Then she collapsed in Gohan's arms, sobbing.  
  
"It's okay, will get threw this" Gohan assured her stroking her hair.   
  
(Capsule Corporation)  
  
" Vegita! You have too!" Bulma told her husband, hand on her hip.  
  
" No, I don't. Let them have their fun" Vegita said sipping his coffee.   
  
" They have been gone for six months. The only person who has seen them with in that time was Goku" Bulma informed him .  
  
" If I know Trunks their relaxing on some planet. And If I know Pan it is some vacationing resort. And I know they'll be back eventually" Vegita commented then went back to his paper.  
  
" Videl is worried sick, as am I. Please, just go look for them" Bulma begged.  
  
" If I go look for them I'll be gone for a while. Making me miss Bra's wedding, the humor of Videl's pregnancy..." Vegita said.   
  
" It's not funny!" Bulma yelled at him.  
  
" It will be funny seeing her have those motherly urges. Like wanting everything, and seeing Gohan run around to her every order. Tell me that's not funny" Vegita asked.  
  
" It is not funny" Bulma informed him.  
  
" What ever. Let trunks have his fun. And Videl doesn't need Pan around right now, she need's peace and quiet. So let them stay were ever they are" Vegita finished.  
  
" I don't trust them together alone" Bulma told Vegita.  
  
" Then why were you the one who insisted they should go?" Vegita asked Bulma.  
  
" Because they had a mission and focus well. But their mission is over. You do know that Pan has a crush on are son?" Bulma informed him.   
  
" Well she's good at hiding it. Anyway I told you they aren't going to do anything their" Vegita reminded her.  
  
" Do we have to go threw that again!" Bulma screamed.  
  
" No. It's true; they won't do anything at Wakilan. Pan wouldn't do anything not unless she was in love" Vegita told Bulma.  
  
" You know where they are! Why didn't you tell me?" Bulma asked.  
  
" Because I respect there privacy" Vegita said. Bulma clenched her fists and went to call Videl. Videl picked up as soon as she heard the phone ring. " Hello?" Videl answered.  
  
" Trunks and Pan are on Wakilan" Bulma told Videl.  
  
" What? Why are they there?" Videl asked sitting in a chair near the phone.  
  
" I don't know. What should we do?" Bulma asked.  
  
" I have no clue, maybe get the phone number for the place?" Videl said.  
  
" Okay, I'll look into it" Bulma said.  
"Vegita by chance do you know what hotel Pan and Trunks are in?" Bulma asked.  
  
" Their at Wakilan vacation resort, their room is 405, and the number is 1-766-444-3366" Vegita replied.  
  
" How did you find this out?" Bulma asked.  
  
" I searched for their Ki's" Vegita said then he went to train in the gravity machine.  
  
  



	11. Trunks' surprise

  
Trunks is scared of something! How can that be?!?!   
  
  
Trunks yawned slightly. Pan laid beside him in a peaceful slumber. He put his hand through is mushroom cut hair. He got up out of the bed and grabbed his baggy pants of a chair and slipped them on. He then grabbed a shirt out of the closet. It was a green button up shirt. He left the shirt unbuttoned. The phone began to ring as he went to the bathroom door. Walking toward the table with the phone he picked it up. " Hello?" He said in a low tired voice.  
  
" TRUNKS! Explain to me why you're not on earth. And 2) at a hotel with PAN?" Bulma asked.  
  
" Mom?!" Trunks muttered.  
  
" Don't mom me, answer the question" Bulma demanded.  
  
" 1) Because I wanted to go. 2) 'Cause we wanted a vacation" Trunks said. Then he hung up.   
  
He looked at Pan. She was so excited about staying here. " I know, I'll take her to some festival. Wakilan is supposed to have a lot of those" Trunks thought. He walked over to Pan and woke her up.  
  
(Briefs home)  
Goku knocked on Bulma's door. Vegita answered with his normal blue training outfit on. " Finally! I was about ready to pull my hair out. Bulma actually had ME pinned to the couch!" Vegita yelled in outrage.  
  
" Vegita, please don't tell me about your love life" Goku begged.  
  
" NO! She was making me watch some movie called 'Gone with the wind'. Ready to spar?" Vegita asked.  
  
"Of course" Goku said. Vegita and Goku went into the back.  
(Midnight, Wakilan)  
Pan stumbled off the joy ride. She was very dizzy, but she enjoyed the ride. She was wearing a red tank and shorts. Trunks came running towards her from a drink stand. He handed her what she had asked for, alcohol. He had to have a sip of every drink they had, because he didn't know how to translate their language. He bought pan and him the drink that had the best alcoholic taste.  
" You should have ridden... that. It was like every fight in one big shaking can thing. What is this?" Pan asked looking at the drink he handed her.  
  
" Angel tear, it's pretty good" Trunks told Pan. Pan grabbed it from him and took a sip. After thoroughly tasting it, she gulped the beverage down.   
  
" Yum! Thanks!" Pan said excitedly.   
  
" Your welcome" Trunks told her.  
  
" Come on, let's ride that!" Pan begged. Pan pointed towards the tallest Farris wheel she had ever seen. Trunks gulped, he did care that much for rides.   
  
" Why not" Trunks mumbled, then the two went towards the ride.  
Pan giggled at Trunks's face when they were strapped in. He looked so horrified. Pan knew why he was so scared. Bulma had told her along time ago.  
  
(Flash back)   
" Trunks, you want to ride that with me?" A eight-year-old Goten asked, pointing at a huge roller coaster. The nine-year-old Trunks looked at his friend and grinned.   
" Why not, father may I?" Trunks asked. Vegita looked at Trunks and grinned.   
" Sure" Vegita said. Bulma and Vegita were treating Goten and Trunks to a day at an amusement park.   
" I don't think so Vegita. It doesn't look very safe. That design looks very poorly made," Bulma informed him.  
" Woman, let him do what he wants," Vegita snapped. Bulma eyed him. Trunks and Goten smiled then ran off towards the ride. Bulma began to run after them. Vegita followed.  
Goten and Trunks reached the docking spot. Vegita caught up with Bulma and grabbed her in a hug, bringing her to stop. Bulma began to shake as she watched them get on the ride.   
Trunks looked at his restrain. " Goten, maybe we shouldn't ride this. The belt's don't look very safe," Trunks told Goten beside him. Goten looked at his restrain and nodded. The two turned to look at the operating guy. " Hey, mister! Can we get off?" Trunks asked. Unfortunately, the man didn't hear him and began the ride. Trunks grabbed onto Goten's hand and held tightly. Trunks closed his eyes in fear. 'Why didn't I listen to Mommy?' Trunks thought. Goten watched as Trunks began to cry.   
Vegita watched with his arms folded. He turned his head towards Bulma who was frozen in fear. Vegita shock his head and turned his attention back to the ride. On the second time around the track, Vegita began to walk as close to it as possible. He could tell something was wrong.   
Still holding onto Goten's hand, Trunks opened his eyes. He looked at the strap. It looked like it was going to snap. A few seconds later it did. Goten realized it before Trunks did. Goten suddenly grabbed Trunks with his other hand. It didn't help that much. Trunks was hyperventilating, not thinking about flying. Trunks feet were dangling close to the track. " Goten, don't let go," Trunks pleaded.   
Down on the ground Vegita felt trunks Ki rise higher. " He's afraid of that?" Vegita mumbled. Then he realized, Trunks wasn't afraid of the ride. Not to mention, Goten's kept rising by the second. Vegita flew up towards the spot the ride was about ready to go by.   
Trunks began to slip from Goten's grasp. Suddenly he felt his feet begin to touch the railing. Vegita flew up towards his son. He grabbed his waist, and flew down towards the ground. Trunks was clinging to Vegita's chest, frozen in fear. The ride came to an immediate stop. When Vegita got to the ground Bulma came running to Vegita. Vegita hugged his son so tightly. Then he let go of him. But since Trunks was so terrified, he had an iron tight grip on his father's waist. He was crying into Vegita's chest. Bulma slipped her hands between Vegita and Trunks and pulled Trunks off Vegita.   
She started to hug him and kiss him. Vegita looked up at the ride, and then flew back up. Goten was trying so hard to see Trunks. Vegita flew to Goten. " Ready to leave?" Vegita asked. Goten nodded. Vegita broke the straps and helped Goten out of the seat. Then Goten and Vegita flew down. Goten ran to trunks.   
" You okay?" Goten asked. Trunks nodded, and then ran towards Vegita crying. Surprised at this, Vegita opened his arms to Trunks and hugged him tightly. Trunks and Vegita stayed that way for a while.  
(End flashback)   
Pan had always felt sorry for him. But he had to get over his fear sometime. She put her hand on Trunks's shoulder . " It will be fine" Pan assured him. Trunks looked at her not very happy. Trunks squeezed Pan's hand tightly as it began.   
" So Trunks, after this can we by a few more of those drinks. They were really good?" Pan asked. Trunks looked at her and gave his father's famous grin.   
  
" Sure" Trunks said. Trunks decided to look out of their cart, they were getting pretty high up. He began to whimper.  
  
" Trunks?" Pan asked.  
  
" Yeah?" Trunks said. He turned to her to see what she wanted. She leaned in and kissed his forehead.  
  
" Thanks" Pan said. Trunks looked shocked for a second. He looked into her eyes.  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With these hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise?  
I need you to see  
This love was meant to be  
He saw what she wanted. Her eyes told him she wanted more. He leaned in closer and kissed her mouth gently. She in return put her arms around him.   
  
  



	12. The Big Day

About two month's later, I told you Pan and Trunks are on Wakilan for about three months  
  
  
Bra choked, was her father going to show up. She stood in front of the mirror looking at her self. Her wedding dress was pretty simple. It was a white gown with a little lace around the arms. Her father hadn't arrived yet and Bra didn't want to go down the isle yet. Bulma walked into the room. She smiled at her daughter. " He's here" Bulma told her. Bra gave her father's smile. Bra went to get her father.  
Goten couldn't help smiling. Since Trunks couldn't attend, to reason's Goten didn't understand, Gohan was his Best man. Uubu was in the second row, arms on the seat in front of him. Goku was in front of him, beside Chichi. Chichi was crying, Goku smiling. Beside Uubu was Krillin. #18 was beside Krillin. Roshi, Oolong, Yamacha, Puar, and Dende were scattered around the church. Piccolo was in the back of the room, arms crossed with a Simi smile on his face. Beside Piccolo was a young Namek; he looked like a Namek toddler. Bulma sat on the other side of the church in the front row.  
Piccolo looked at the young boy. " Can you see?" Piccolo asked. The boy shook his head. Piccolo bent down and the boy climbed on to Piccolo's shoulders. " Better Roken?" Piccolo asked.   
  
" Yeah!" Roken replied. Roken looked a lot like Piccolo, just smaller. He wore the same type of clothes like Piccolo, including the cape.   
Bra hooked arms with Vegita. " Thanks" Bra whispered. Vegita smiled.  
  
" I could get use to human traditions" Vegita informed her.   
  
" I wish Pan was here" Bra said while walking.  
  
" She would love to be, but Marron's a decent bridesmaid" Vegita explained. Vegita and Bra got to the end of the walkway, then Vegita went and sat by Bulma. Bulma looked at Vegita's face.  
" Vegita... you okay?" Bulma asked. Vegita turned to her.  
  
" Why is it that I feel that I'm going human? I'm giving my daughter away to a saiyan, but I'm sad about it" Vegita explained.  
  
" Because you got used to being a daddy for the last nineteen years. It's normal for a father to fill this way when his daughter finds another man to take care of her," Bulma explained.  
  
" But I'm not a human!" Vegita added.  
  
" Maybe it's the same with saiyans" Bulma said. Vegita shrugged then watched the rest of the ceremony.   
It finally came to the I' do part. The priest asked Goten. " I do" Goten said. Bra smiled.  
  
" I do" Bra said before the priest could get to her. Vegita smirked.   
  
" Definitely Saiyan-jin, doesn't wait for any one" Vegita commented.   
  
" You may now kiss the bride" the priest told Goten. Goten did so.  
Everyone went to the reception. Gohan was quietly talking to his father about becoming a father again. Goten himself was talking to Vegita. " I assure you, there is no one more important than Bra. She means so much to me," Goten told Vegita. Vegita smiled. His black suit went well with his hair, which he had grown back to its usual style.   
  
" Have fun tonight, boy" Vegita commented then walked over to Kakarot and Gohan. Goten slightly blushed at the comment, but he shook it off. Then he went over to Piccolo and the young Namek.  
  
" Hi, I'm Goten. What's your name?" Goten asked the boy. The boy hid behind Piccolo's leg.   
  
"He asked you a question! Answer it," Piccolo snapped. Roken jumped out from behind Piccolo then looked down at the ground.  
  
" My name is Roken, it's nice to meet you sir" Roken choked.  
  
" Piccolo, is he a relative? Or just a friend?" Goten asked.  
  
" I guess you could consider him a relative. He's my son" Piccolo said. Goten jumped back. Then he began to laugh hysterically.   
  
" GOHAN! Come here!" Goten yelled across the room. Gohan came walking over, wondering what Goten wanted.  
  
" What?" Gohan asked a little annoyed.  
  
" Piccolo's trying to pull a joke! Piccolo tell him what you told me," Goten asked.  
  
" If you want a joke I'll give you one, but that was the truth. Let's see ' Why did the chicken cross the road?'" Piccolo asked.  
  
" To get to the other side," Gohan replied.  
  
" Exactly! Hilarious!" Piccolo mumbled through his laughter. " Now 'Knock, Knock'?" Piccolo began.  
  
" No more!" Gohan begged.  
  
" Not that! About him," Goten said pointing to Roken.  
  
" Oh... Gohan this is my son Roken" Piccolo said. Gohan bent down and shook Roken's hand.  
  
" Nice to meet you. I'm Gohan, I've known your dad for a long time" Gohan told the boy. Roken smiled.  
  
" Dad's told me about you. You had the power to surpass Goku, and become the greatest fighter in the universe. He says that you have a daughter, how old is she?" Roken asked.  
  
" Eighteen" Gohan said. Roken frowned.  
  
" See Gohan, Roken maybe a young fighter but he still wants a friend. I've tried to get him to stop thinking about that kinda stuff, but it doesn't work" piccolo explained.   
  
" Well, I'm going to have another child in about five months. Maybe you two could be friends" Gohan commented putting his hand behind his head. Piccolo looked surprise.  
  
" Really?" Piccolo asked.  
  
" Yeah" Gohan said.   
  
" How old is your son?" Bra asked coming towards the group, interested in their conversation.  
  
" About a year old. I lost about seven months of training so that I could take care of him. Only about a few months ago, he started to walk. It was a relief," Piccolo told Bra.  
  
" Wow! He looks about three, and his speech is great!" Bra told Piccolo.  
  
" Roken started talking when he was two moons old" Piccolo told her proud of his child. Bra looked confused. " When was about a month and a half old" Piccolo explained. Bra bent down to look at him. She saw a lot of difference between him and Piccolo, though the boy's probably didn't notice. He sure looked like Piccolo in the clothes, but his face was his alone. It resembled Piccolo's but, being a youth, looked different. Bra figured by the time the Namek was a teen, he would look exactly like Piccolo.   
  
" Would you like to meet some other people?" Bra asked. Roken smiled then looked at Piccolo. Piccolo nodded his head. Then Bra let him climb on her back. Then Bra and Roken went towards Bulma, #18, Marron, Krillin, Chichi, Videl, and a very bored Uubu.  
  
Chapter 13: Heading home  
  
Pan sat down beside Trunks. " Were leaving a month early you know" Pan said.   
  
" I know, but we had a good time" Trunks reminded her. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. " It was rewarding too," Trunks said.  
  
" I know, I'm going to miss it here though. I owe it a lot" Pan said looking out the window.  
  
" What do you mean?" Trunks asked.  
  
" You finally noticed me here" Pan whispered.  
  
" FINALLY NOTICED YOU?! I noticed you along time ago, back in Hawaii" Trunks told her.  
  
" In Hawaii? When I was wearing practically nothing? That's a little perverted" Pan said.  
  
" Oh thank you" Trunks said sarcastically.   
  
" You know I was joking" Pan reminded him.  
  
" Yeah" Trunks mumbled, as if hurt.  
  
" Come on Trunks, don't act that way" pan begged.   
  
" Well..." Trunks started. Then he jumped out of his chair and onto her. He kissed her neck passionately. She giggled while he did that.   
When Trunks stopped, Pan said " You're an animal". Trunks growled in agreement.   
  
" Do we have to leave just yet?" Trunks asked.  
  
" What do you have in mind?" Pan asked.  
  
" More of this" Trunks said leaning towards her.   
  
Chapter 14: Welcome home guys!  
  
Bra stretched her arms widely as she stepped out of bed. Goten was sprawled out on the left side of their bed. Bra smiled at him. He looked like a baby sleeping.   
Bra headed towards their small kitchen to fix herself a bowl of cereal. She had to hurry up and get ready so she could meet Marron at the mall. She needed to buy Goten and her a new couch. Her father and Goten were sparing outside one day when Vegita threw Goten threw the window, making Goten land and break their couch.   
She sat down to her bowl of Corn pops and began to look at the newspaper. Nothing seemed interesting to her, so she sat it down. She sat quietly. After a few minutes her door bell rang. She sat up and rushed to the door. She opened it up to see Pan.  
  
"PAN!!!!" Bra yelled. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around her friend.   
  
" Hey Bra" Pan said. Bra let go of her friend and motioned for her to come in.  
  
"So when did you get it in?" Bra asked.   
  
" About three hours ago. I went home first to get something I hadn't worn in a few months. Then I grabbed a bite to eat. Then I went to Bulma's to see you, but Vegita told me you lived with Goten. Then I had to deal with all your mom's crap. Like ' Are you nuts?!' or ' Did you sleep with Trunks?'. It was a real drag" Pan told Bra.  
  
" Seems like she's being over protective. She thinks of you as a daughter, yeah know. She really does" Bra reminded her.  
  
" That's great to hear. Your mom is so cool" Pan said sipping at a cup of coffee.   
  
" So what are the answers?" Bra asked leaning up a little.   
  
" To what?" Pan asked.  
  
" Her questions" Bra hinted.  
  
" BRA!!" Pan squeaked.   
  
" What, I just want to know. He's my brother ya know" Bra said.  
  
" You really think I'm gonna answer you?" Pan said.  
  
" No, but I can force you" Bra said.  
  
" You force me? That's has to be the funniest thing I've heard all day" Pan commented. Right after she said that Bra jumped up and threw a Ki blast at her. Pan dogged it with some effort. Then Bra threw a Kame-Hame-Ha at Pan. Pan jumped up to the ceiling. Then Bra vanished. Pan looked a little amazed but then she felt a strong kick on the back of her neck. She fell to the floor. Bra reappeared and sat on Pan's back.   
"Now will you tell me?" Bra asked grinning. Pan looked as if she had seen Goku go past super Saiyan-jin 4.   
  
" Fine, start asking" Pan said.  
  
" Did you or didn't you?" Bra questioned.  
  
" You pervert" Pan mumbled.   
  
"Has you mom told you yet?" Bra asked.  
  
" Tell me what?" Pan asked.  
  
" Maybe she should tell you" Bra mumbled.  
  
" You tell me" Pan demanded.   
  
"She's pregnant" Bra whispered. Bra stood up to let Pan get up. Pan looked a little shocked. She stood up and headed towards the door.   
  
" Bra, I'm gonna go" Pan mumbled. Then she walked out the door.  
  
(Capsule Corporation)  
  
Trunks put his hands to his ears quickly. His mother was really starting to piss him off. " ...And we were worried sick about you for months! How could you be so irresponsible! Your starting to act like your father. You missed you sisters wedding. SIX months of work down the drain. All for what?" Bulma yelled. Trunks turned his back on his mother and walked out the door. " TRUNKS! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Bulma screamed.   
" Oh you handled that very well" a voice mocked. Bulma turned around with blazing eyes.   
  
" You could have helped a little you know" Bulma told him. Vegita smirked.  
  
" But he didn't do anything bad" Vegita informed her. He walked over to her and kissed her neck. " We did the same thing" Vegita said threw his kissing.   
  
" I was TWENTY FIVE!" Bulma reminded him.   
  
" I know, but you don't know that he ...." Vegita started.  
  
" Yes I do! I can tell. Look at the way he looks at Pan, and the way he acts. It's obvious" Bulma defended.   
  
" You're over reacting" Vegita said folding his arms.  
  
" I am not. It's just a mother thing" Bulma said.  
  
" I think they didn't and it's a FATHER thing" Vegita teased.  
  
" You over look to many things" Bulma mumbled.  
  
" I bet Videl won't be acting like this" Vegita said.  
  
" Yeah! I bet you're right she had Pan at eighteen. But then again Gohan will make up for her" Bulma reminded.  
  
Chapter 15: Marron's plan   
  
Pan walked inside her house, still analyzing her situation. " A brother or sister, at my age. This is freaking me out much" Pan mumbled, face to the ground. Being her clumsy self she felt herself bump into a female's body. " Owe!" Pan mumbled.  
  
" Pan! Your back home" a voice squeaked. Videl hugged her daughter tightly.  
  
" Hey mom" Pan whispered.  
  
" How are you? Have a nice extended vacation?" Videl asked.  
  
" Yeah, it was nice. And I cleared up Trunks' fear off rides" Pan commented.  
  
" What else did you do?" Videl asked, rising an eyebrow.  
  
" What's that mean" Pan asked flopping on the couch.   
  
" You know what it means" Videl replied sitting beside her.  
  
" I'm not answering that" Pan said. She closed her eyes.  
  
" I don't really care what the answer is. Your father isn't here, so this is the best time to ask these question" Videl added.  
  
" We are not having this conversation" Pan said, standing up ready to head towards the stairs.  
  
"I'm entitled to know" Videl reminded her.  
  
" Mom, it's not your business" Pan emphasized.  
  
" Pan I all ready know. I would have rather had you tell me yourself, but I all ready knew. So just tell me if my assumptions are correct. I really don't care" Videl begged.  
Pan walked up the stairs, not saying another word. Videl clenched her fist in anger. Then she sighed and fell onto the couch.  
  
(Mall)  
  
" ...And she and Trunks have a little thing going on" Bra finished telling Marron.  
  
" For real!!" Marron screamed.  
  
" Isn't great?" Bra said. " I kinda like the idea of having Pan related to me" Bra commented.  
  
"Their getting married!" Marron screamed.  
  
" I don't know" Bra replied.  
  
" Find out!" Marron urged.  
  
" Why?" Bra asked.  
  
" I'm Pan's best friend I need to know" Marron said.  
  
" What are you talking about? I'M her best friend!" Bra reminded her.  
  
" We both are" Marron said.  
  
Chapter 16:Pan's rage   
  
Pan held her hair up in a strange hairstyle. " No this won't work" Pan mumbled letting her hair fall down. Her door rumbled from the pounding on the other side. She rolled her eyes and pushed her bed on against the door. " SHUT UP!" She yelled. She grabbed her bandanna and put her hair threw it. She grinned. " Perfect" Pan said modeling in front of the mirror.  
"PAN! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" her father yelled. The banging was getting louder. Pan grabbed her lamp and threw it against her door. Behind the door Gohan jumped back when he heard the loud crash.   
In her room Pan got her jacket and opened her window. As she flew out her window her door flew open reveling a raging Gohan. He ran to the window and stopped. " I give up," Gohan mumbled turning around to leave.  
Trunks had to get out of his house. His mother had no right to make assumptions. He had gone and saw some comedy film and had lunch at Burger King. He looked over at a young couple with a baby stroller. He smiled at the couple and waved. He could only imagine what his kids would look like. He would never admit it but he wanted to be a daddy. He closed his eyes and sat on the grass and began to imagine a family.  
(Trunks' daydream thing)  
  
Two little girls ran around a enormous yard, screaming in joy. He sat in a tree watching the two smiling. The youngest one with a light purple shade of hair tripped over an abandoned tree root, barely noticeable. Falling onto her knee, the young girl cried out in pain. Trunks jumped down from the tree and rushed to her side. He picked her up and carried her inside the house. The other girl with dark blue hair followed.  
Trunks put the purple haired girl on the sink counter and pushed her pant leg up so he could see her knee. He smiled and walked over to the other counter. He reached up to a cabinet and got some peroxide out. He walked back over to the child and sat the bottle down. " You'll be fine. It's just a scratch" he assured her.   
He reached for a paper towel and poured some peroxide on it. He got near her knee when she jumped down and ran up the stairs. Trunks sighed and flew up the stairs, with the towel in his hands. " Don't wake up your mother" Trunks yelled as a warning.  
He went into the girls' bedroom, hoping she was in there, but with no luck. He checked her sister's room. Then he went into his room. He saw Pan sitting up holding the little girl. Trunks looked annoyed. He walked over to Pan and handed her the towel. Pan took it and put it on the girl's knee. "THAT HURTS!" the girl yelled. Pan brushed her hair then took the towel off.   
" HEY TRUNKS! Earth to Trunks" a voice screamed. Trunks looked up from the floor and at the girl. But she had changed. She had purple hair put in little pigtails and no nose. He looked up to were Pan was supposed to be. Instead he saw Marron.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled.   
(End of dream)  
Trunks snapped out of his trance, yelling. He looked up at Marron and fell to the ground. He clutched his chest in shock. The dream was so peaceful and amazing, at least till Marron came in. Now his head was circling. He jumped up and started to walk home.   
" Hey I'm talking to you" Marron said turning towards him. Trunks turned around, trying not to be rude. Trunks didn't mean to, but his looked said he was really annoyed.  
" What Marron, I'm in a hurry" Trunks told her.  
  
" I just wanted to tell you something. Look I've had a crush on you for as long as I can remember" Marron started.  
  
(Flashback, Trunk's birthday)  
  
Krillin and #18 entered the capsule corp., Krillin with his arm around #18. A few seconds later a twelve-year-old Marron ran in. She had on a knee long pink dress and her hair in two ponytails, sticking out of a hat. She caught up with her parents and took her father's hand. The three entered the living room, where the party was being held.  
The purple haired teen was running around the room with the ten year old Pan on his shoulders. She wore a little purple party hat and an orange shirt with black pants. Pan was waving her fists in the air with joy. Gohan was sitting on the floor cross-legged. Trunks held on to her legs tightly, to make sure she wouldn't fall. She may have only been ten, but she still acted like a little five year old.   
Vegita watched from the side, smirk on his face. He looked over at his son. He sighed. 'And that is my future daughter-in-law' Vegita thought. He knew Pan was four years younger than Trunks, but he could see a spark between them. No one else probably saw it, but he did. And he was proud to admit he would gladly let her into his family.  
Then he glanced over at Bra. Her head was on Goten's chest and they were watching a movie called ' West Side Story'. Vegita saw no real point in the film. Two people fall in love and one gets killed. Bra was obsessed with it though.   
A few hours later, Marron and Trunks were alone in the back yard. Trunks sat in one of Bra's swings, Marron on the slide. " Trunks?" Marron said.  
  
" Hmmm" Trunks replied.  
  
" Do you think I'm pretty?" Marron asked.  
  
" Sure" Trunks said looking at the stars.  
  
" Do you think I'm sexy?" Marron questioned.  
  
" I guess, what's your definition of sexy?" Trunks replied.  
  
" Do you think I'm date material?" Marron blurted out.  
  
" Every girl is date material" Trunks said.   
  
" Even Pan?" Marron asked.  
  
" I'm sure she will be in a few years" Trunks commented, beginning to swing.  
  
" Would you date Pan" Marron questioned getting on the top of the monkey bars.  
  
" Maybe" Trunks said.  
  
"Would you date me?" Marron asked.  
  
" Maybe. I really don't know what's going to happen. I really don't want to date you cause you're a friend to me. It be to weird for me" Trunks explained.  
  
" But there's always a chance you would date me right?" Marron asked.  
  
" Yeah, there's always a chance" Trunks replied.  
  
" Who would you choose? Pan or me" Marron asked.  
  
" As it stands right now you. Cause Pan still acts like a little kid. And she'll always be one at heart" Trunks said looking at the sky.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
Trunks stared at her; he had known that for a LONG time. " Anyway, Pan and I used to fight over you. Kinda of silly, but we did. After a while I realized Pan didn't have a crush on you, she LOVED you. So I gave up. I stopped trying to get your attention"  
" And I want you to have her. I want you to marry her and have kids and grow old together. I want you to respect her and treat her right. Don't cheat on her, don't abuse her, and don't leave her heartbroken. Cause if you do I swear I'll come after you and KILL you"  
" Cause Pan's my best friend, and I don't want her to be sad. If you weren't part of her life she'd probably die. Trunk's she's loved you since she was ten. She's good at hiding her feelings though. But it's getting harder for her. And I know you feel the same way for her" Marron lectured. Trunks just kinda stood there listing to her every word. She was right.  
  
Pan flew threw the sky with the biggest grin on her face. She couldn't wait to tell Trunks. She had already told Goten, Bra, and Uubu her plan. She was planning on inviting everyone out to dinner so they could catch up. Then they were going to spend the night in the mountains, having fun being together. Bra, Goten, Uubu, Marron, Trunks, and her. All together, forgetting about their problems for one night. She didn't know were Marron was, but she had a clue were Trunks was. She headed towards the park.   
  
Pan landed in the park. She stretched. She spotted Trunks and Marron near the lake. Marron closed her eyes and smiled at him. " Take care of her Trunks", Marron told him. She rushed over towards them, and got behind Trunks. She got ready to frighten her boyfriend. Marron opened her eyes then hugged the young man. She smiled at him and walked away. Trunks smiled at the thought that Marron was right. He turned and saw Pan in tears." Pan..." Trunks began. He reached out to touch her shoulder but she slapped him in the face. He looked stunned.  
Her expression was the most horrifying thing Trunks had ever seen. Her hair was flickering, going between black and gold. " Pan... it's not what it seems" Trunks told her trying to get her to come down. Then her hair exploded into a blinding gold color, her eyes turning teal colored. Trunks fell onto the ground. Pan Yelled in rage. " You're a son of a bitch you know that" Pan told him flying in the other direction. He felt her power down just under super saiyan. 'She did it' Trunks thought, proud of her.  
  
Chapter 17: Scandala  
  
Pan ran as fast as could. Since she had told everybody to meet at capsule corp., she headed there. As she neared she saw something very useful. The ship she and Trunks had used. She ran towards it.  
Uubu was tired of waiting for Pan. " Guys I'm going to go around back and see if I spot her flying in" Uubu told the others. He went around the house and saw pan get in to the space ship. 'What is she doing?' Uubu wondered. He ran into the ship. His mouth dropped as she pressed the GO button. He crashed into the back as the ship took off. " What are you doing!" Uubu screamed as the ship got off the ground.  
"UUBU! What are you doing on here" Pan asked, hands on her hips.   
  
" I should be asking you that" Uubu barked.   
  
" Well I'm not turning around so you're coming with me" Pan said sitting in the pilots chair.   
  
"We are now leaving Earth's atmosphere," the computer said.  
Uubu sat down in the copilot chair and looked out the window. " Why are you acting like this" Uubu asked. Pan turned towards him.   
  
" I need to get away for awhile" Pan told him.  
  
" You were just gone for eight months! Wasn't that long enough?" Uubu asked.   
  
" You don't understand" Pan said turning towards the control panel.  
  
" Your right, I don't. Why don't you explain it to me" Uubu suggested.   
  
" It's just what I saw. It hurt" Pan told him hugging her legs.  
  
" What did you see" Uubu asked.  
  
" Trunks and... Marron," Pan choked out.   
  
" More specific" Uubu asked.   
  
"They were hugging" Pan explained.   
  
" So you hijacked a spaceship? Pan not to be mean but that's pathetic. Um were are we going?" Uubu asked looking at the planet they were about ready to land on.  
  
" I don't know, Bulma must have already had a destination ready" pan explained she looked at the map. " Scandala?" Pan read unsure.  
  
" SCANDALA! TURN IT AROUND NOW!" Uubu yelled jumping up at the controls. He was pressing any button that would be useful.   
  
" What the hell are you doing?" Pan demanded.   
  
" Vegita was heading to Scandala. Him and Goku I mean. To prevent war on Earth" Uubu explained.  
  
" Then why was Vegita going" Pan asked.  
  
" It's massacre" Uubu informed.  
  
" Why you so worried, I'm saiyan" Pan reminded him.  
  
" Creatures over 30 feet tall with a wing span over 10 feet. Scandala's have fangs longer than you. These creatures breath fire and acid" Uubu described.  
  
" They sound like dragons" Pan observed.  
  
" More like ferocious lions with wings" Uubu corrected.  
  
" Well I guess we should turn back, I'll leave the controls to you" Pan said heading towards the bunks.  
She sat on her bunk staring at the ceiling. Trunks face appeared in her head, and the image smiled at her. Then it disappeared. She hit her wall and her radio came on. It couldn't play radio stations, but it could play CD's. She put in one of the CD's Bra had arranged for her. It began to play the first track.  
  
"Never look back,"   
We said  
How was I to know I'd  
Miss you so?  
Loneliness up ahead,  
Emptiness behind  
Where do I go?  
  
And you didn't hear  
All my joy through  
My tears  
All my hopes through   
My fears  
Did you now, still I  
Miss you somehow  
Chorus  
  
From the bottom of my   
Broken heart   
There's just a thing   
Or two I'd like you   
To know  
You were my first love,  
You were my true love  
From the first kisses to   
The very last rose  
From the bottom of my  
Broken heart  
Even through time may   
Find me somebody new  
You were my real love,  
I never knew love   
'Til there was you  
From the bottom of  
My broken heart  
  
" Baby" I said,  
" Please stay.  
Give our love a chance for one more day"  
We could have worked  
Things out  
Taking time is what  
Love's all about  
  
But you put a dart   
Through my dreams  
Through my heart  
And I'm back where I   
Started again  
Never thought it would end  
  
Repeat CHORUS  
  
You promised yourself   
But to somebody else  
And you made it so   
Perfectly clear  
Still I wish you   
Were here  
  
Repeat CHORUS  
  
" Never look back,"   
we said  
How was I to know I'd   
Miss you so?  
  
Pan grabbed her pillow and began to cry. Uubu ran in and grabbed her by the shirt. " What...are you doing" Pan said choking.  
  
" We got a problem" Uubu told her.  
  
Chapter 18: MEEP! (Please don't ask)  
  
Trunks slammed his hands on the table. Everyone in the bar looked at him then went back to their own conversations. Goten took a sip of his beer and looked at his friend. Bra was up on stage singing Karaoke. She ended her song, which Goten and Trunks had never heard of, then took a bow. " Good night" Bra said waving then she hoped off the stage.   
" Having fun boys" Bra asked spinning a chair around then sitting down. She put her arms on the back of the chair.  
  
" You know I think Uubu saw some pretty girl and just left. Not looking for Pan" Goten explained.  
  
" Maybe, but then were is Pan?" Bra asked.  
  
" What was she planning anyway?" Trunks asked.   
  
" Kinda like a reunion party thing" Goten informed him.  
  
" Pan is probably at home listing to some great love songs by the Cure and Eminem" Goten joked. Bra hit him over the head.  
  
" That was really fun, you guys should try it" Bra told her bro and husband.   
" Not me! I think I sing worse then Krillin" Goten commented putting his hand behind his head laughing. " Maybe Trunks might do it but you have to ask..." Goten rambled unaware what was going on. He opened his eyes and looked at his wife. " What?" Goten asked.  
  
"I've been searching for you"  
Goten snapped around. His jaw dropped watching Trunks on stage. It was obvious he was drunk, from all the stumbling he was doing.  
  
" I heard a cry with my soul  
I've never had a yearning quite like this before"   
Bra fell out of her chair. She began laughing like an insane person, holding her chest to stop the pain. Goten chuckled at her reaction, then he faced his friend. He was still sing, doing pretty well. Trunks had this thing about being drunk but being able to talk perfectly well, it was what he did while being drunk that was the problem.   
The crowd seemed to like him. Goten gave him credit, choosing a love song by a rocker. ' Again' was a pretty deep song with a great beat. Trunks was in the last chorus.  
  
"I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again"  
Trunks wobbled of the stage and back to the table. Goten nodded his head. Bra however was still laughing her head off.   
" That was whacked" Bra told him.  
  
" Man, question. Why haven't you gone to Pan's house and apologized?" Goten asked.  
  
" I called her house last night, Gohan picked up and when he realized it was me hung up"   
  
" Tough luck. Why don't you go over later? Just not tonight, it wouldn't be a good statement going over drunk. I'll talk to Pan tonight and try to get her less pissed, kay? And I'll even try to get Gohan off his mission to murder you too" Goten offered.   
  
" Thanks man" Trunks said. Then he collapsed on the table. Goten sighed and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder after.  
  
(Son apartment)  
Goten picked up the phone and dialed Gohan's number. " Hey bro! "Goten greeted when Gohan picked up. " How's the baby?" Goten asked.  
  
" Goten? Which baby?" Gohan asked.   
  
" Your having twins?" Goten asked shocked.  
  
" No! Do you mean Pan?" Gohan asked.  
  
" I guess we can talk about her, later I actually do want to talk to her, if you don't mind" Goten asked.  
  
" I guess, if you can reach her in space" Gohan remarked.  
  
"Huh?" Goten asked.  
  
"She stole one of Bulma's spaceships and now is on a one way course to Scandala" Gohan told him.  
  
" Gohan, I got to go Bye" Goten said slamming the phone down.  
Goten ran to Bra. " Whoa, what's wrong?" Bra asked. His face was clouds of emotion mostly worry.   
  
" I have to get to Capsule Corp, Pan's in trouble" Goten told her.  
  
" So your going to rush over and tell Trunks" Bra asked, not liking the plan.  
  
" No, I plan on taking the next ship to save my niece" Goten said going out the door.   
  
" Wait for me!" Bra yelled grabbing her coat.   
  
(Scandala)  
Pan looked out the window of the ship. " You just had to crash the ship. Didn't you?" Pan asked Uubu.  
  
" Why you blaming me! I don't know how to steer a ship!" Uubu yelled.  
  
" Well we can't take off, you broke the left engine and we only have three tanks of gas still in tack. So even if we fix the engine, we would only have enough gas to get off the planet then come back down. So basically, were stuck. And it's all your fault!" Pan explained.  
  
" Would you stop that?" Uubu asked.  
  
"Well I'm going outside" Pan said. Then she opened the hatch for the ship.  
  
" ARE YOU NUTS!!!!" Uubu yelled grabbing her by the hair. " You can't go out there. If you die, then I'm positive Trunks will kill me if I'm not already dead" Uubu stressed.  
  
" Uubu we have more important things to worry about right now. Now let go of my hair!" Pan demanded making her hair flash between gold and black. Uubu let go then followed Pan out the door.  
  
(Capsule Corp)  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S ALREADY LEFT?" Goten yelled. Bulma put her hand on her head and fell on the couch.   
  
" Look we told him what Pan did and where she was going and he flipped," Bulma explained.  
  
" But he was drunk" Goten reminded.  
  
" Vegita sobered him up" Bulma informed Goten.  
  
" How? It's almost impossible to sober Trunks" Goten asked.  
  
" Coffee and syrup do wonders to a drunk man" Vegita said coming in from the training room.   
  
" DADDY!" Bra yelled jumping into his arms. Vegita grinned.  
  
"Hey Bra" Vegita said stroking her hair.   
  
" Well all we can do is wait for Trunks, Uubu, and Pan to get back" Bulma told her son-in-law.  
  
"Uubu?" Goten asked confused.  
  
(Scandala)   
  
Yutaka grabbed the Scandala prince in her mouth. She flew with al her might. The newborn baby needed to be fed or he would die. She flew inside a cavern and hid in a cave. " There you are my son. You have a dangerous life ahead of you. Hopefully when your old enough, you can bring peace back to are lands and overthrow your father. You need a name. Lets see son of Yutaka and Hiroyuki. I like Shinji. Your name is Shinji" Yutaka told the little cub.   
Yutaka had soft gray hair. Her wings were spectacular. Not like birds, with feathers covering them, but with fur. Shinji had white hair, and wings no more than 2 feet long. He was probably 10 inches tall, if he were to stand up.  
She spread out her wings and warped them around Shinji. Then she rocked him to sleep. After the infant was in a peaceful slumber, Yutaka went farther in the cavern looking for a meal for her child.   
After about an hour of searching, Yutaka found a decent meal for her child. She went back to where her baby was asleep. Yutaka nudged it with her nose to wake it up. " Here Shinji, eat this" Yutaka said giving the cub the meal. Shinji gnawed at the meat with joy.   
  
"Meep!" Shinji said with joy. Yutaka smiled at her son.  
  
" Yutaka, Hiroyuki wants to see his son," a voice stated. Yutaka hissed at the creature. Her soft gray fur stood up on her back. The Scandala grinned and licked his teeth. He got in an attacking stance, were his black wing were high above his head, but he was closer to the ground then ever.  
  
" TAKAYUKI! I will not let Hiroyuki rut his mind to make him a killer" Yutaka growled.  
  
" Oh dear little Yutaka you don't have a choice" Takayuki reminded her.   
Pan spotted something. She grabbed Uubu's hand and flew faster. " Pan we really should go back to the ship" Uubu pleaded.   
  
" How can you be scared of a little kitty?" Pan asked.   
  
" LITTLE KITTY?" Uubu repeated annoyed.  
  
" Look we need to find shelter, the ship can easily be destroyed" Pan told him.  
  
" But we can easily be destroyed out here" Uubu responded.   
  
" That's perfect" Pan squeaked. She flew into a large cavern. She flew down to the ground and stretched. " I like this planet" Pan told Uubu. Uubu was shaking. " What's your problem?" Pan asked. He pointed in front of them. Pan almost fell on her back. Two Scandala's were fighting in front of them; the one with the gray fur wasn't doing so well. A little bit closer to Pan and Uubu was a little baby with white fur.   
  
" Uubu we have to help them" Pan said. Uubu looked at her with his jaw dropped.  
  
" Your nuts, we don't know if the one we help will kill us" Uubu told her.  
  
" That's not an excuse" Pan growled. She got to her feet and ran for the cub. Takayuki noticed her.  
  
" What an annoyance" Takayuki mumbled. Takayuki flew a fireball at Pan. Uubu jumped into the air and threw an energy ball at the fire. The fire vanished. Then Uubu threw a stronger energy ball at the black Scandala. Yutaka fell to the ground beside Shinji.   
Pan reached Shinji and the near death Yutaka. Yutaka smiled at Pan, then at Shinji. " Take him, please. Save my son, raise him, please. His name is..." Yutaka managed to say before Takayuki jumped on her, grabbing her neck and tearing her flesh. Pan stood shocked, and then shook it off.   
" Now that I've got that over with, please hand over the prince" Takayuki said annoyed. Pan looked at the huge character. She grabbed Shinji then flew as fast as she could. Uubu followed her, hitting Takayuki with energy attacks every now and then.   
Takayuki was getting annoyed. He flew faster and hit Uubu out of the sky, down towards the ship. Pan took a nosedive down, trying to get inside the ship as fast as possible. She threw Shinji inside the ship then did a U-turn to get Uubu. She grabbed her unconscious friend. She threw him inside then sealed the two inside. She came to the ground and stood in front of the ship. " If you want them, you'll have to get through me," Pan warned the beast. She powered up, going into Super Saiyan. Takayuki sat down in front of her, rather bored.   
"Kame-Hame-Ha!" Pan screamed. The energy blast hit him, but barely making any damage, almost like a bee sting. " Oh crap" Pan mumbled. Takayuki Breathed in then blew out fire. Pan couldn't avoid the attack and fell to the ground. She got up, stumbling a little, and then tried another attack. " MASENKO!" Pan screamed. This attack did worse than the Kame-Hame-Ha.   
Takayuki got ready to do another fire attack. Pan put her head down in defeat. Takayuki grinned then chuckled, ready to annihilate Pan. " No you don't" a voice said. Takayuki turned around, coming face to face with a sword played. Pan lifted her head and saw Trunks. He was in super saiyan 2 mode. He grinned then sliced Takayuki's wings off. " Now lets see how far you play," Trunks commented flying to the top of a ridge. " KAAAMMMMEEE" Trunks began. " HAAAAMMMEEE" Trunks continued. " HAAAAAA!!!" Trunks finished letting the energy go. Takayuki yelled in fear then was destroyed.  
Trunks jumped down from the ridge. He approached Pan. He leaned into kiss her. Instead he got slapped in the face. " Hey!!" Trunks commented. " What was that for?" he asked.  
  
" What do you think?" Pan asked.  
  
" Not letting you finish him off, sorry. It looked like you were pretty much unable to fight" Trunks apologized.  
  
"NO! MARRON!" Pan yelled at him.  
  
" Oh that, look you shouldn't be yelling at me" Trunks told her.  
  
" Excuse me?" Pan said.  
  
" She was just telling me some stuff. And the hug was between friends, I think she needed it" Trunks explained.  
  
" What she tell you that she needed a hug" Pan remarked.  
  
" She just told me that she had once had a crush on me. And that you two used to fight over me. Then she said something about giving up, realizing you loved me. She told me to treat you right, not to break your heart " Trunks told her.   
  
" I believe you, but you have to prove to me it's true" Pan said.  
  
" What?" Trunks asked.  
  
" Get my dad to like you again, and I move in with you in your apartment. It's such a drag living with dad and mom still" Pan told him.   
  
" Deal" Trunks said.  
  
" You do have a ship right?" Pan asked.   
  
" Yep" Trunks replied.   
  
" Good, now let's get the other two and go home" Pan told him.  
  
" Two?" Trunks asked.  
Trunks followed Pan into the broken spacecraft. Uubu was in the corner, still unconscious. Shinji was on the chair sleeping. Pan walked over to Shinji and picked up the little cub. " What are you doing?" Trunks asked.   
  
" He lost his mother, I'm gonna take care of him. That's what his mother asked me to do, and I'm going to" Pan informed.  
  
" What is his name" Trunks asked.  
  
" I'm not sure, she died before she could tell me" Pan told him. She petted the infant. He woke up. " Hey little guy. What's your name?" Pan asked.  
  
" Meep! Meep!" Shinji kept repeating.  
  
" Meep? Okay we'll call you Meep" Pan told him (Okay now instead of calling Shinji 'Shinji' I'm calling him Meep. So when I say Meep I mean Shinji, kay? Kinda like the whole Goku/Kakarot thing).  
Trunks grabbed Uubu and walked out of the ship. Pan held Meep like a newborn baby, then followed Trunks to his space ship.  
  
Chapter 19: After getting home (This is in Trunks' point of view, except the phone call)  
  
She's so beautiful. She looks so peaceful. We just got back from Scandala a year ago. It seems like yesterday. Wow, Gohan took it well actually. That's kinda scary. I think he was just happy to see his little girl again. When I told him about Pan and I moving in together he just kinda stared at the floor. I think he's starting realize he's little girl has grown up.   
Goten didn't take it so well though. He literally shoved me up against a wall and was ready to kill me. He probably would have if Dad didn't stop him. He gave me the silent treatment for months! He finally got off it when I handed him a invitation to our wedding. He seemed really happy that his niece was getting married. The first thing he said to me after he opened it was "I should take Bra to some party planet during the time your getting married, and learn their language perfectly cause I'm going to be there for a long time. Naw I'll go bro". I remember laughing for a little while after that. Goten's one of the only people who can make me laugh like that.   
The wedding was perfect. Ma and Videl had so much fun preparing the wedding. I remember Bra telling me dad had helped train her to go SSJ as a present. Bra also told me for Goten dad had thrown a bachelor party for the record books. Even Piccolo had loosened up and had some fun.  
Dad had the most interesting present for us. Instead of getting us individual present's Dad got us one big one. When I told him we were getting married he grinned then flew off. Mom was really mad at him, cause he didn't return for three months. Dad had gathered the Dragon Balls and made two wishes that benefited us. The first one that all saiyan and demi-saiyan's mates would age and have the life span like a saiyan. So basically Pan would have lived a life span of a 50% saiyan. But then Dad wished that ALL Demi-Saiyan's would age and have the life span of a full blood saiyan. So now Pan, Goten, Bra, and I well live a life span of a full-blooded saiyan. But also are offspring, their offspring, their offspring, and so on will age and live like a full-blooded saiyan. So if are descendents are 4% saiyan, they will still age and live like a full-blooded saiyan. Pretty cool.  
This also made Chichi and mom go back in looks a few years. Mom looks like she did when she had me, same with Chichi. They also aren't as weak anymore. Mom was having a hard time working before dad did this. Now she is as busy on her projects as ever.   
Our first night back Pan had to call Marron, she had said. She didn't know it but I was listing on the other end. It was really interesting to listen to.  
  
(Pan and Marron's conversation, I'm writing in a different style here to make it easier to understand)  
  
Pan: Marron?  
  
Krillin: Oh hi Panny, like your new home?   
  
Pan: Uh yeah Krillin  
  
Krillin: uh hold on I'll get her, talk 18 till she comes down  
  
(Krillin hands phone to 18)  
  
18: Hello  
  
Pan: 18?  
  
18: Pan, hi. Heard you moved in with Trunks. Are you two doing things Gohan would approve of?  
  
Pan: Yes, were still on a 'G' level right now  
  
18: For how long, till you get off the phone?  
  
Pan: NO  
  
18: I don't care what you do with that boy he's okay though  
  
Marron: MOM! GET OFF THE PHONE  
  
18: See ya Panny  
  
Marron: Pan?  
  
Pan: Yeah  
  
Marron: What did ya need?  
  
Pan: I wanted to apologize  
  
Marron: For what?  
  
Pan: I got all pissed of at you, for no reason. So pissed that I went Super Saiyan  
  
Marron: You went Super Saiyan!  
  
Pan: Yeah, but I thought you were trying to steal Trunks from me. I'm sorry, Marron?  
  
Marron: Yeah?  
  
Pan: I don't know what I'd do if you weren't my friend  
  
Marron: Same girl  
  
Pan: I'm gonna go, Meep is going berserk  
  
Marron: Meep?  
  
Pan: My new pet, bye!  
  
Marron: Buh bye  
  
(End call)  
  
That call made Pan fell a lot better. We've been married for about three months now. Pan found out she's pregnant a week ago. She told Bra before me. Mostly cause that whole best friend thing going on. I think she was also scared at first. We didn't plan on having kids so early. But when she told me she started crying. I told her not to cry, and she told me she was afraid I didn't want a kid. I was so stunned. Sure I didn't plan on one, but that didn't mean I didn't want one. I love kids.   
We told Gohan the next day. He nearly had a heart attack. Videl was hysterical; she seemed to love the idea. Little Goku seemed to like the idea. Oh, yeah Goku is Pan's little brother. He's about seven months old now. Videl told Gohan to name him, cause she named Pan. Gohan thought about the two most important people who had helped make him who he was. And the two that popped in to his head was Goku and Piccolo. So Gohan named his son Goku Piccolo Son. We call him GP, little Goku, and little Piccolo so theirs no confusion.  
Anyway, I can't wait. I want a little girl, but Pan wants a boy. We have a bet going on right now. Just for fun though. She wins she gets to do what she wants to me. I win I get to do what I want to her. Nothing violent. We're playing around with this bet. Trying to tease each other. (Now it's not in Trunks' point of view).  
Trunks just smiled at his mate. She stirred in her sleep then opened her eyes and smiled at him. " What are you doing?" Pan asked in a tired voice. He smiled then put his finger on her lips.  
" I'm just thinking. Go back to sleep" Trunks whispered. Pan closed her eyes and huddled next to his warm body. Trunks thought she was asleep but then she said, " I love you" then she was asleep. Trunks smiled at her and began stroking her hair. " I love you too" Trunks said looking at her happily. " I love you too" he repeated.  
  
  
The End  
Look for Battle of Destruction soon!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Heading Home

  
  
  
Pan sat down beside Trunks. " Were leaving a month early you know" Pan said.   
  
" I know, but we had a good time" Trunks reminded her. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. " It was rewarding too," Trunks said.  
  
" I know, I'm going to miss it here though. I owe it a lot" Pan said looking out the window.  
  
" What do you mean?" Trunks asked.  
  
" You finally noticed me here" Pan whispered.  
  
" FINALLY NOTICED YOU?! I noticed you along time ago, back in Hawaii" Trunks told her.  
  
" In Hawaii? When I was wearing practically nothing? That's a little perverted" Pan said.  
  
" Oh thank you" Trunks said sarcastically.   
  
" You know I was joking" Pan reminded him.  
  
" Yeah" Trunks mumbled, as if hurt.  
  
" Come on Trunks, don't act that way" pan begged.   
  
" Well..." Trunks started. Then he jumped out of his chair and onto her. He kissed her neck passionately. She giggled while he did that.   
When Trunks stopped, Pan said " You're an animal". Trunks growled in agreement.   
  
" Do we have to leave just yet?" Trunks asked.  
  
" What do you have in mind?" Pan asked.  
  
" More of this" Trunks said leaning towards her.   
  
  
Nothing happens! Perverts! I'm kidding. Nothing happens in this story though  



	14. Welcome home guys!

  
  
  
  
Bra stretched her arms widely as she stepped out of bed. Goten was sprawled out on the left side of their bed. Bra smiled at him. He looked like a baby sleeping.   
Bra headed towards their small kitchen to fix herself a bowl of cereal. She had to hurry up and get ready so she could meet Marron at the mall. She needed to buy Goten and her a new couch. Her father and Goten were sparing outside one day when Vegita threw Goten threw the window, making Goten land and break their couch.   
She sat down to her bowl of Corn pops and began to look at the newspaper. Nothing seemed interesting to her, so she sat it down. She sat quietly. After a few minutes her door bell rang. She sat up and rushed to the door. She opened it up to see Pan.  
  
"PAN!!!!" Bra yelled. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around her friend.   
  
" Hey Bra" Pan said. Bra let go of her friend and motioned for her to come in.  
  
"So when did you get it in?" Bra asked.   
  
" About three hours ago. I went home first to get something I hadn't worn in a few months. Then I grabbed a bite to eat. Then I went to Bulma's to see you, but Vegita told me you lived with Goten. Then I had to deal with all your mom's crap. Like ' Are you nuts?!' or ' Did you sleep with Trunks?'. It was a real drag" Pan told Bra.  
  
" Seems like she's being over protective. She thinks of you as a daughter, yeah know. She really does" Bra reminded her.  
  
" That's great to hear. Your mom is so cool" Pan said sipping at a cup of coffee.   
  
" So what are the answers?" Bra asked leaning up a little.   
  
" To what?" Pan asked.  
  
" Her questions" Bra hinted.  
  
" BRA!!" Pan squeaked.   
  
" What, I just want to know. He's my brother ya know" Bra said.  
  
" You really think I'm gonna answer you?" Pan said.  
  
" No, but I can force you" Bra said.  
  
" You force me? That's has to be the funniest thing I've heard all day" Pan commented. Right after she said that Bra jumped up and threw a Ki blast at her. Pan dogged it with some effort. Then Bra threw a Kame-Hame-Ha at Pan. Pan jumped up to the ceiling. Then Bra vanished. Pan looked a little amazed but then she felt a strong kick on the back of her neck. She fell to the floor. Bra reappeared and sat on Pan's back.   
"Now will you tell me?" Bra asked grinning. Pan looked as if she had seen Goku go past super Saiyan-jin 4.   
  
" Fine, start asking" Pan said.  
  
" Did you or didn't you?" Bra questioned.  
  
" You pervert" Pan mumbled.   
  
"Has you mom told you yet?" Bra asked.  
  
" Tell me what?" Pan asked.  
  
" Maybe she should tell you" Bra mumbled.  
  
" You tell me" Pan demanded.   
  
"She's pregnant" Bra whispered. Bra stood up to let Pan get up. Pan looked a little shocked. She stood up and headed towards the door.   
  
" Bra, I'm gonna go" Pan mumbled. Then she walked out the door.  
  
(Capsule Corporation)  
  
Trunks put his hands to his ears quickly. His mother was really starting to piss him off. " ...And we were worried sick about you for months! How could you be so irresponsible! Your starting to act like your father. You missed you sisters wedding. SIX months of work down the drain. All for what?" Bulma yelled. Trunks turned his back on his mother and walked out the door. " TRUNKS! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Bulma screamed.   
" Oh you handled that very well" a voice mocked. Bulma turned around with blazing eyes.   
  
" You could have helped a little you know" Bulma told him. Vegita smirked.  
  
" But he didn't do anything bad" Vegita informed her. He walked over to her and kissed her neck. " We did the same thing" Vegita said threw his kissing.   
  
" I was TWENTY FIVE!" Bulma reminded him.   
  
" I know, but you don't know that he ...." Vegita started.  
  
" Yes I do! I can tell. Look at the way he looks at Pan, and the way he acts. It's obvious" Bulma defended.   
  
" You're over reacting" Vegita said folding his arms.  
  
" I am not. It's just a mother thing" Bulma said.  
  
" I think they didn't and it's a FATHER thing" Vegita teased.  
  
" You over look to many things" Bulma mumbled.  
  
" I bet Videl won't be acting like this" Vegita said.  
  
" Yeah! I bet you're right she had Pan at eighteen. But then again Gohan will make up for her" Bulma reminded.  
  
  



	15. Marron's plan

  
  
Pan walked inside her house, still analyzing her situation. " A brother or sister, at my age. This is freaking me out much" Pan mumbled, face to the ground. Being her clumsy self she felt herself bump into a female's body. " Owe!" Pan mumbled.  
  
" Pan! Your back home" a voice squeaked. Videl hugged her daughter tightly.  
  
" Hey mom" Pan whispered.  
  
" How are you? Have a nice extended vacation?" Videl asked.  
  
" Yeah, it was nice. And I cleared up Trunks' fear off rides" Pan commented.  
  
" What else did you do?" Videl asked, rising an eyebrow.  
  
" What's that mean" Pan asked flopping on the couch.   
  
" You know what it means" Videl replied sitting beside her.  
  
" I'm not answering that" Pan said. She closed her eyes.  
  
" I don't really care what the answer is. Your father isn't here, so this is the best time to ask these question" Videl added.  
  
" We are not having this conversation" Pan said, standing up ready to head towards the stairs.  
  
"I'm entitled to know" Videl reminded her.  
  
" Mom, it's not your business" Pan emphasized.  
  
" Pan I all ready know. I would have rather had you tell me yourself, but I all ready knew. So just tell me if my assumptions are correct. I really don't care" Videl begged.  
Pan walked up the stairs, not saying another word. Videl clenched her fist in anger. Then she sighed and fell onto the couch.  
  
(Mall)  
  
" ...And she and Trunks have a little thing going on" Bra finished telling Marron.  
  
" For real!!" Marron screamed.  
  
" Isn't great?" Bra said. " I kinda like the idea of having Pan related to me" Bra commented.  
  
"Their getting married!" Marron screamed.  
  
" I don't know" Bra replied.  
  
" Find out!" Marron urged.  
  
" Why?" Bra asked.  
  
" I'm Pan's best friend I need to know" Marron said.  
  
" What are you talking about? I'M her best friend!" Bra reminded her.  
  
" We both are" Marron said.  
  
  



	16. Pan's rage

  
This is also one of my fave chapters! SSJ pan! Girls can kick ass too!  
  
Pan held her hair up in a strange hairstyle. " No this won't work" Pan mumbled letting her hair fall down. Her door rumbled from the pounding on the other side. She rolled her eyes and pushed her bed on against the door. " SHUT UP!" She yelled. She grabbed her bandanna and put her hair threw it. She grinned. " Perfect" Pan said modeling in front of the mirror.  
"PAN! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" her father yelled. The banging was getting louder. Pan grabbed her lamp and threw it against her door. Behind the door Gohan jumped back when he heard the loud crash.   
In her room Pan got her jacket and opened her window. As she flew out her window her door flew open reveling a raging Gohan. He ran to the window and stopped. " I give up," Gohan mumbled turning around to leave.  
Trunks had to get out of his house. His mother had no right to make assumptions. He had gone and saw some comedy film and had lunch at Burger King. He looked over at a young couple with a baby stroller. He smiled at the couple and waved. He could only imagine what his kids would look like. He would never admit it but he wanted to be a daddy. He closed his eyes and sat on the grass and began to imagine a family.  
  
(Trunks' daydream thing)  
  
Two little girls ran around a enormous yard, screaming in joy. He sat in a tree watching the two smiling. The youngest one with a light purple shade of hair tripped over an abandoned tree root, barely noticeable. Falling onto her knee, the young girl cried out in pain. Trunks jumped down from the tree and rushed to her side. He picked her up and carried her inside the house. The other girl with dark blue hair followed.  
Trunks put the purple haired girl on the sink counter and pushed her pant leg up so he could see her knee. He smiled and walked over to the other counter. He reached up to a cabinet and got some peroxide out. He walked back over to the child and sat the bottle down. " You'll be fine. It's just a scratch" he assured her.   
He reached for a paper towel and poured some peroxide on it. He got near her knee when she jumped down and ran up the stairs. Trunks sighed and flew up the stairs, with the towel in his hands. " Don't wake up your mother" Trunks yelled as a warning.  
He went into the girls' bedroom, hoping she was in there, but with no luck. He checked her sister's room. Then he went into his room. He saw Pan sitting up holding the little girl. Trunks looked annoyed. He walked over to Pan and handed her the towel. Pan took it and put it on the girl's knee. "THAT HURTS!" the girl yelled. Pan brushed her hair then took the towel off.   
" HEY TRUNKS! Earth to Trunks" a voice screamed. Trunks looked up from the floor and at the girl. But she had changed. She had purple hair put in little pigtails and no nose. He looked up to were Pan was supposed to be. Instead he saw Marron.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled.   
(End of dream)  
Trunks snapped out of his trance, yelling. He looked up at Marron and fell to the ground. He clutched his chest in shock. The dream was so peaceful and amazing, at least till Marron came in. Now his head was circling. He jumped up and started to walk home.   
" Hey I'm talking to you" Marron said turning towards him. Trunks turned around, trying not to be rude. Trunks didn't mean to, but his looked said he was really annoyed.  
" What Marron, I'm in a hurry" Trunks told her.  
  
" I just wanted to tell you something. Look I've had a crush on you for as long as I can remember" Marron started.  
  
(Flashback, Trunk's birthday)  
  
Krillin and #18 entered the capsule corp., Krillin with his arm around #18. A few seconds later a twelve-year-old Marron ran in. She had on a knee long pink dress and her hair in two ponytails, sticking out of a hat. She caught up with her parents and took her father's hand. The three entered the living room, where the party was being held.  
The purple haired teen was running around the room with the ten year old Pan on his shoulders. She wore a little purple party hat and an orange shirt with black pants. Pan was waving her fists in the air with joy. Gohan was sitting on the floor cross-legged. Trunks held on to her legs tightly, to make sure she wouldn't fall. She may have only been ten, but she still acted like a little five year old.   
Vegita watched from the side, smirk on his face. He looked over at his son. He sighed. 'And that is my future daughter-in-law' Vegita thought. He knew Pan was four years younger than Trunks, but he could see a spark between them. No one else probably saw it, but he did. And he was proud to admit he would gladly let her into his family.  
Then he glanced over at Bra. Her head was on Goten's chest and they were watching a movie called ' West Side Story'. Vegita saw no real point in the film. Two people fall in love and one gets killed. Bra was obsessed with it though.   
A few hours later, Marron and Trunks were alone in the back yard. Trunks sat in one of Bra's swings, Marron on the slide. " Trunks?" Marron said.  
  
" Hmmm" Trunks replied.  
  
" Do you think I'm pretty?" Marron asked.  
  
" Sure" Trunks said looking at the stars.  
  
" Do you think I'm sexy?" Marron questioned.  
  
" I guess, what's your definition of sexy?" Trunks replied.  
  
" Do you think I'm date material?" Marron blurted out.  
  
" Every girl is date material" Trunks said.   
  
" Even Pan?" Marron asked.  
  
" I'm sure she will be in a few years" Trunks commented, beginning to swing.  
  
" Would you date Pan" Marron questioned getting on the top of the monkey bars.  
  
" Maybe" Trunks said.  
  
"Would you date me?" Marron asked.  
  
" Maybe. I really don't know what's going to happen. I really don't want to date you cause you're a friend to me. It be to weird for me" Trunks explained.  
  
" But there's always a chance you would date me right?" Marron asked.  
  
" Yeah, there's always a chance" Trunks replied.  
  
" Who would you choose? Pan or me" Marron asked.  
  
" As it stands right now you. Cause Pan still acts like a little kid. And she'll always be one at heart" Trunks said looking at the sky.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
Trunks stared at her; he had known that for a LONG time. " Anyway, Pan and I used to fight over you. Kinda of silly, but we did. After a while I realized Pan didn't have a crush on you, she LOVED you. So I gave up. I stopped trying to get your attention"  
" And I want you to have her. I want you to marry her and have kids and grow old together. I want you to respect her and treat her right. Don't cheat on her, don't abuse her, and don't leave her heartbroken. Cause if you do I swear I'll come after you and KILL you"  
" Cause Pan's my best friend, and I don't want her to be sad. If you weren't part of her life she'd probably die. Trunk's she's loved you since she was ten. She's good at hiding her feelings though. But it's getting harder for her. And I know you feel the same way for her" Marron lectured. Trunks just kinda stood there listing to her every word. She was right.  
  
Pan flew threw the sky with the biggest grin on her face. She couldn't wait to tell Trunks. She had already told Goten, Bra, and Uubu her plan. She was planning on inviting everyone out to dinner so they could catch up. Then they were going to spend the night in the mountains, having fun being together. Bra, Goten, Uubu, Marron, Trunks, and her. All together, forgetting about their problems for one night. She didn't know were Marron was, but she had a clue were Trunks was. She headed towards the park.   
  
Pan landed in the park. She stretched. She spotted Trunks and Marron near the lake. Marron closed her eyes and smiled at him. " Take care of her Trunks", Marron told him. She rushed over towards them, and got behind Trunks. She got ready to frighten her boyfriend. Marron opened her eyes then hugged the young man. She smiled at him and walked away. Trunks smiled at the thought that Marron was right. He turned and saw Pan in tears." Pan..." Trunks began. He reached out to touch her shoulder but she slapped him in the face. He looked stunned.  
Her expression was the most horrifying thing Trunks had ever seen. Her hair was flickering, going between black and gold. " Pan... it's not what it seems" Trunks told her trying to get her to come down. Then her hair exploded into a blinding gold color, her eyes turning teal colored. Trunks fell onto the ground. Pan Yelled in rage. " You're a son of a bitch you know that" Pan told him flying in the other direction. He felt her power down just under super saiyan. 'She did it' Trunks thought, proud of her.  
  
  



	17. Scandala

  
Okay warning there is a Brittany Spears song in this chapter. I don't like her much but I love the song and it fits with the part! So don't flame me!!!!  
  
  
Pan ran as fast as could. Since she had told everybody to meet at capsule corp., she headed there. As she neared she saw something very useful. The ship she and Trunks had used. She ran towards it.  
Uubu was tired of waiting for Pan. " Guys I'm going to go around back and see if I spot her flying in" Uubu told the others. He went around the house and saw pan get in to the space ship. 'What is she doing?' Uubu wondered. He ran into the ship. His mouth dropped as she pressed the GO button. He crashed into the back as the ship took off. " What are you doing!" Uubu screamed as the ship got off the ground.  
"UUBU! What are you doing on here" Pan asked, hands on her hips.   
  
" I should be asking you that" Uubu barked.   
  
" Well I'm not turning around so you're coming with me" Pan said sitting in the pilots chair.   
  
"We are now leaving Earth's atmosphere," the computer said.  
Uubu sat down in the copilot chair and looked out the window. " Why are you acting like this" Uubu asked. Pan turned towards him.   
  
" I need to get away for awhile" Pan told him.  
  
" You were just gone for eight months! Wasn't that long enough?" Uubu asked.   
  
" You don't understand" Pan said turning towards the control panel.  
  
" Your right, I don't. Why don't you explain it to me" Uubu suggested.   
  
" It's just what I saw. It hurt" Pan told him hugging her legs.  
  
" What did you see" Uubu asked.  
  
" Trunks and... Marron," Pan choked out.   
  
" More specific" Uubu asked.   
  
"They were hugging" Pan explained.   
  
" So you hijacked a spaceship? Pan not to be mean but that's pathetic. Um were are we going?" Uubu asked looking at the planet they were about ready to land on.  
  
" I don't know, Bulma must have already had a destination ready" pan explained she looked at the map. " Scandala?" Pan read unsure.  
  
" SCANDALA! TURN IT AROUND NOW!" Uubu yelled jumping up at the controls. He was pressing any button that would be useful.   
  
" What the hell are you doing?" Pan demanded.   
  
" Vegita was heading to Scandala. Him and Goku I mean. To prevent war on Earth" Uubu explained.  
  
" Then why was Vegita going" Pan asked.  
  
" It's massacre" Uubu informed.  
  
" Why you so worried, I'm saiyan" Pan reminded him.  
  
" Creatures over 30 feet tall with a wing span over 10 feet. Scandala's have fangs longer than you. These creatures breath fire and acid" Uubu described.  
  
" They sound like dragons" Pan observed.  
  
" More like ferocious lions with wings" Uubu corrected.  
  
" Well I guess we should turn back, I'll leave the controls to you" Pan said heading towards the bunks.  
She sat on her bunk staring at the ceiling. Trunks face appeared in her head, and the image smiled at her. Then it disappeared. She hit her wall and her radio came on. It couldn't play radio stations, but it could play CD's. She put in one of the CD's Bra had arranged for her. It began to play the first track.  
  
"Never look back,"   
We said  
How was I to know I'd  
Miss you so?  
Loneliness up ahead,  
Emptiness behind  
Where do I go?  
  
And you didn't hear  
All my joy through  
My tears  
All my hopes through   
My fears  
Did you now, still I  
Miss you somehow  
Chorus  
  
From the bottom of my   
Broken heart   
There's just a thing   
Or two I'd like you   
To know  
You were my first love,  
You were my true love  
From the first kisses to   
The very last rose  
From the bottom of my  
Broken heart  
Even through time may   
Find me somebody new  
You were my real love,  
I never knew love   
'Til there was you  
From the bottom of  
My broken heart  
  
" Baby" I said,  
" Please stay.  
Give our love a chance for one more day"  
We could have worked  
Things out  
Taking time is what  
Love's all about  
  
But you put a dart   
Through my dreams  
Through my heart  
And I'm back where I   
Started again  
Never thought it would end  
  
Repeat CHORUS  
  
You promised yourself   
But to somebody else  
And you made it so   
Perfectly clear  
Still I wish you   
Were here  
  
Repeat CHORUS  
  
" Never look back,"   
we said  
How was I to know I'd   
Miss you so?  
  
Pan grabbed her pillow and began to cry. Uubu ran in and grabbed her by the shirt. " What...are you doing" Pan said choking.  
  
" We got a problem" Uubu told her.  
  
  



	18. Meep

  
Lenny Kravitz song is in this chapter  
  
  
  
Trunks slammed his hands on the table. Everyone in the bar looked at him then went back to their own conversations. Goten took a sip of his beer and looked at his friend. Bra was up on stage singing Karaoke. She ended her song, which Goten and Trunks had never heard of, then took a bow. " Good night" Bra said waving then she hoped off the stage.   
" Having fun boys" Bra asked spinning a chair around then sitting down. She put her arms on the back of the chair.  
  
" You know I think Uubu saw some pretty girl and just left. Not looking for Pan" Goten explained.  
  
" Maybe, but then were is Pan?" Bra asked.  
  
" What was she planning anyway?" Trunks asked.   
  
" Kinda like a reunion party thing" Goten informed him.  
  
" Pan is probably at home listing to some great love songs by the Cure and Eminem" Goten joked. Bra hit him over the head.  
  
" That was really fun, you guys should try it" Bra told her bro and husband.   
" Not me! I think I sing worse then Krillin" Goten commented putting his hand behind his head laughing. " Maybe Trunks might do it but you have to ask..." Goten rambled unaware what was going on. He opened his eyes and looked at his wife. " What?" Goten asked.  
  
"I've been searching for you"  
Goten snapped around. His jaw dropped watching Trunks on stage. It was obvious he was drunk, from all the stumbling he was doing.  
  
" I heard a cry with my soul  
I've never had a yearning quite like this before"   
Bra fell out of her chair. She began laughing like an insane person, holding her chest to stop the pain. Goten chuckled at her reaction, then he faced his friend. He was still sing, doing pretty well. Trunks had this thing about being drunk but being able to talk perfectly well, it was what he did while being drunk that was the problem.   
The crowd seemed to like him. Goten gave him credit, choosing a love song by a rocker. ' Again' was a pretty deep song with a great beat. Trunks was in the last chorus.  
  
"I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again"  
Trunks wobbled of the stage and back to the table. Goten nodded his head. Bra however was still laughing her head off.   
" That was whacked" Bra told him.  
  
" Man, question. Why haven't you gone to Pan's house and apologized?" Goten asked.  
  
" I called her house last night, Gohan picked up and when he realized it was me hung up"   
  
" Tough luck. Why don't you go over later? Just not tonight, it wouldn't be a good statement going over drunk. I'll talk to Pan tonight and try to get her less pissed, kay? And I'll even try to get Gohan off his mission to murder you too" Goten offered.   
  
" Thanks man" Trunks said. Then he collapsed on the table. Goten sighed and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder after.  
  
(Son apartment)  
Goten picked up the phone and dialed Gohan's number. " Hey bro! "Goten greeted when Gohan picked up. " How's the baby?" Goten asked.  
  
" Goten? Which baby?" Gohan asked.   
  
" Your having twins?" Goten asked shocked.  
  
" No! Do you mean Pan?" Gohan asked.  
  
" I guess we can talk about her, later I actually do want to talk to her, if you don't mind" Goten asked.  
  
" I guess, if you can reach her in space" Gohan remarked.  
  
"Huh?" Goten asked.  
  
"She stole one of Bulma's spaceships and now is on a one way course to Scandala" Gohan told him.  
  
" Gohan, I got to go Bye" Goten said slamming the phone down.  
Goten ran to Bra. " Whoa, what's wrong?" Bra asked. His face was clouds of emotion mostly worry.   
  
" I have to get to Capsule Corp, Pan's in trouble" Goten told her.  
  
" So your going to rush over and tell Trunks" Bra asked, not liking the plan.  
  
" No, I plan on taking the next ship to save my niece" Goten said going out the door.   
  
" Wait for me!" Bra yelled grabbing her coat.   
  
(Scandala)  
Pan looked out the window of the ship. " You just had to crash the ship. Didn't you?" Pan asked Uubu.  
  
" Why you blaming me! I don't know how to steer a ship!" Uubu yelled.  
  
" Well we can't take off, you broke the left engine and we only have three tanks of gas still in tack. So even if we fix the engine, we would only have enough gas to get off the planet then come back down. So basically, were stuck. And it's all your fault!" Pan explained.  
  
" Would you stop that?" Uubu asked.  
  
"Well I'm going outside" Pan said. Then she opened the hatch for the ship.  
  
" ARE YOU NUTS!!!!" Uubu yelled grabbing her by the hair. " You can't go out there. If you die, then I'm positive Trunks will kill me if I'm not already dead" Uubu stressed.  
  
" Uubu we have more important things to worry about right now. Now let go of my hair!" Pan demanded making her hair flash between gold and black. Uubu let go then followed Pan out the door.  
  
(Capsule Corp)  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S ALREADY LEFT?" Goten yelled. Bulma put her hand on her head and fell on the couch.   
  
" Look we told him what Pan did and where she was going and he flipped," Bulma explained.  
  
" But he was drunk" Goten reminded.  
  
" Vegita sobered him up" Bulma informed Goten.  
  
" How? It's almost impossible to sober Trunks" Goten asked.  
  
" Coffee and syrup do wonders to a drunk man" Vegita said coming in from the training room.   
  
" DADDY!" Bra yelled jumping into his arms. Vegita grinned.  
  
"Hey Bra" Vegita said stroking her hair.   
  
" Well all we can do is wait for Trunks, Uubu, and Pan to get back" Bulma told her son-in-law.  
  
"Uubu?" Goten asked confused.  
  
(Scandala)   
  
Yutaka grabbed the Scandala prince in her mouth. She flew with al her might. The newborn baby needed to be fed or he would die. She flew inside a cavern and hid in a cave. " There you are my son. You have a dangerous life ahead of you. Hopefully when your old enough, you can bring peace back to are lands and overthrow your father. You need a name. Lets see son of Yutaka and Hiroyuki. I like Shinji. Your name is Shinji" Yutaka told the little cub.   
Yutaka had soft gray hair. Her wings were spectacular. Not like birds, with feathers covering them, but with fur. Shinji had white hair, and wings no more than 2 feet long. He was probably 10 inches tall, if he were to stand up.  
She spread out her wings and warped them around Shinji. Then she rocked him to sleep. After the infant was in a peaceful slumber, Yutaka went farther in the cavern looking for a meal for her child.   
After about an hour of searching, Yutaka found a decent meal for her child. She went back to where her baby was asleep. Yutaka nudged it with her nose to wake it up. " Here Shinji, eat this" Yutaka said giving the cub the meal. Shinji gnawed at the meat with joy.   
  
"Meep!" Shinji said with joy. Yutaka smiled at her son.  
  
" Yutaka, Hiroyuki wants to see his son," a voice stated. Yutaka hissed at the creature. Her soft gray fur stood up on her back. The Scandala grinned and licked his teeth. He got in an attacking stance, were his black wing were high above his head, but he was closer to the ground then ever.  
  
" TAKAYUKI! I will not let Hiroyuki rut his mind to make him a killer" Yutaka growled.  
  
" Oh dear little Yutaka you don't have a choice" Takayuki reminded her.   
Pan spotted something. She grabbed Uubu's hand and flew faster. " Pan we really should go back to the ship" Uubu pleaded.   
  
" How can you be scared of a little kitty?" Pan asked.   
  
" LITTLE KITTY?" Uubu repeated annoyed.  
  
" Look we need to find shelter, the ship can easily be destroyed" Pan told him.  
  
" But we can easily be destroyed out here" Uubu responded.   
  
" That's perfect" Pan squeaked. She flew into a large cavern. She flew down to the ground and stretched. " I like this planet" Pan told Uubu. Uubu was shaking. " What's your problem?" Pan asked. He pointed in front of them. Pan almost fell on her back. Two Scandala's were fighting in front of them; the one with the gray fur wasn't doing so well. A little bit closer to Pan and Uubu was a little baby with white fur.   
  
" Uubu we have to help them" Pan said. Uubu looked at her with his jaw dropped.  
  
" Your nuts, we don't know if the one we help will kill us" Uubu told her.  
  
" That's not an excuse" Pan growled. She got to her feet and ran for the cub. Takayuki noticed her.  
  
" What an annoyance" Takayuki mumbled. Takayuki flew a fireball at Pan. Uubu jumped into the air and threw an energy ball at the fire. The fire vanished. Then Uubu threw a stronger energy ball at the black Scandala. Yutaka fell to the ground beside Shinji.   
Pan reached Shinji and the near death Yutaka. Yutaka smiled at Pan, then at Shinji. " Take him, please. Save my son, raise him, please. His name is..." Yutaka managed to say before Takayuki jumped on her, grabbing her neck and tearing her flesh. Pan stood shocked, and then shook it off.   
" Now that I've got that over with, please hand over the prince" Takayuki said annoyed. Pan looked at the huge character. She grabbed Shinji then flew as fast as she could. Uubu followed her, hitting Takayuki with energy attacks every now and then.   
Takayuki was getting annoyed. He flew faster and hit Uubu out of the sky, down towards the ship. Pan took a nosedive down, trying to get inside the ship as fast as possible. She threw Shinji inside the ship then did a U-turn to get Uubu. She grabbed her unconscious friend. She threw him inside then sealed the two inside. She came to the ground and stood in front of the ship. " If you want them, you'll have to get through me," Pan warned the beast. She powered up, going into Super Saiyan. Takayuki sat down in front of her, rather bored.   
"Kame-Hame-Ha!" Pan screamed. The energy blast hit him, but barely making any damage, almost like a bee sting. " Oh crap" Pan mumbled. Takayuki Breathed in then blew out fire. Pan couldn't avoid the attack and fell to the ground. She got up, stumbling a little, and then tried another attack. " MASENKO!" Pan screamed. This attack did worse than the Kame-Hame-Ha.   
Takayuki got ready to do another fire attack. Pan put her head down in defeat. Takayuki grinned then chuckled, ready to annihilate Pan. " No you don't" a voice said. Takayuki turned around, coming face to face with a sword played. Pan lifted her head and saw Trunks. He was in super saiyan 2 mode. He grinned then sliced Takayuki's wings off. " Now lets see how far you play," Trunks commented flying to the top of a ridge. " KAAAMMMMEEE" Trunks began. " HAAAAMMMEEE" Trunks continued. " HAAAAAA!!!" Trunks finished letting the energy go. Takayuki yelled in fear then was destroyed.  
Trunks jumped down from the ridge. He approached Pan. He leaned into kiss her. Instead he got slapped in the face. " Hey!!" Trunks commented. " What was that for?" he asked.  
  
" What do you think?" Pan asked.  
  
" Not letting you finish him off, sorry. It looked like you were pretty much unable to fight" Trunks apologized.  
  
"NO! MARRON!" Pan yelled at him.  
  
" Oh that, look you shouldn't be yelling at me" Trunks told her.  
  
" Excuse me?" Pan said.  
  
" She was just telling me some stuff. And the hug was between friends, I think she needed it" Trunks explained.  
  
" What she tell you that she needed a hug" Pan remarked.  
  
" She just told me that she had once had a crush on me. And that you two used to fight over me. Then she said something about giving up, realizing you loved me. She told me to treat you right, not to break your heart " Trunks told her.   
  
" I believe you, but you have to prove to me it's true" Pan said.  
  
" What?" Trunks asked.  
  
" Get my dad to like you again, and I move in with you in your apartment. It's such a drag living with dad and mom still" Pan told him.   
  
" Deal" Trunks said.  
  
" You do have a ship right?" Pan asked.   
  
" Yep" Trunks replied.   
  
" Good, now let's get the other two and go home" Pan told him.  
  
" Two?" Trunks asked.  
Trunks followed Pan into the broken spacecraft. Uubu was in the corner, still unconscious. Shinji was on the chair sleeping. Pan walked over to Shinji and picked up the little cub. " What are you doing?" Trunks asked.   
  
" He lost his mother, I'm gonna take care of him. That's what his mother asked me to do, and I'm going to" Pan informed.  
  
" What is his name" Trunks asked.  
  
" I'm not sure, she died before she could tell me" Pan told him. She petted the infant. He woke up. " Hey little guy. What's your name?" Pan asked.  
  
" Meep! Meep!" Shinji kept repeating.  
  
" Meep? Okay we'll call you Meep" Pan told him (Okay now instead of calling Shinji 'Shinji' I'm calling him Meep. So when I say Meep I mean Shinji, kay? Kinda like the whole Goku/Kakarot thing).  
Trunks grabbed Uubu and walked out of the ship. Pan held Meep like a newborn baby, then followed Trunks to his space ship.  
  
  



	19. After Getting Home

  
THIS IS IN TRUNKS' POV EXCEPT FOR THE PHONE CALL!!!! Oh Yeah LAST CHAPTER FINNALY!  
  
She's so beautiful. She looks so peaceful. We just got back from Scandala a year ago. It seems like yesterday. Wow, Gohan took it well actually. That's kinda scary. I think he was just happy to see his little girl again. When I told him about Pan and I moving in together he just kinda stared at the floor. I think he's starting realize he's little girl has grown up.   
Goten didn't take it so well though. He literally shoved me up against a wall and was ready to kill me. He probably would have if Dad didn't stop him. He gave me the silent treatment for months! He finally got off it when I handed him a invitation to our wedding. He seemed really happy that his niece was getting married. The first thing he said to me after he opened it was "I should take Bra to some party planet during the time your getting married, and learn their language perfectly cause I'm going to be there for a long time. Naw I'll go bro". I remember laughing for a little while after that. Goten's one of the only people who can make me laugh like that.   
The wedding was perfect. Ma and Videl had so much fun preparing the wedding. I remember Bra telling me dad had helped train her to go SSJ as a present. Bra also told me for Goten dad had thrown a bachelor party for the record books. Even Piccolo had loosened up and had some fun.  
Dad had the most interesting present for us. Instead of getting us individual present's Dad got us one big one. When I told him we were getting married he grinned then flew off. Mom was really mad at him, cause he didn't return for three months. Dad had gathered the Dragon Balls and made two wishes that benefited us. The first one that all saiyan and demi-saiyan's mates would age and have the life span like a saiyan. So basically Pan would have lived a life span of a 50% saiyan. But then Dad wished that ALL Demi-Saiyan's would age and have the life span of a full blood saiyan. So now Pan, Goten, Bra, and I well live a life span of a full-blooded saiyan. But also are offspring, their offspring, their offspring, and so on will age and live like a full-blooded saiyan. So if are descendents are 4% saiyan, they will still age and live like a full-blooded saiyan. Pretty cool.  
This also made Chichi and mom go back in looks a few years. Mom looks like she did when she had me, same with Chichi. They also aren't as weak anymore. Mom was having a hard time working before dad did this. Now she is as busy on her projects as ever.   
Our first night back Pan had to call Marron, she had said. She didn't know it but I was listing on the other end. It was really interesting to listen to.  
  
(Pan and Marron's conversation, I'm writing in a different style here to make it easier to understand)  
  
Pan: Marron?  
  
Krillin: Oh hi Panny, like your new home?   
  
Pan: Uh yeah Krillin  
  
Krillin: uh hold on I'll get her, talk 18 till she comes down  
  
(Krillin hands phone to 18)  
  
18: Hello  
  
Pan: 18?  
  
18: Pan, hi. Heard you moved in with Trunks. Are you two doing things Gohan would approve of?  
  
Pan: Yes, were still on a 'G' level right now  
  
18: For how long, till you get off the phone?  
  
Pan: NO  
  
18: I don't care what you do with that boy he's okay though  
  
Marron: MOM! GET OFF THE PHONE  
  
18: See ya Panny  
  
Marron: Pan?  
  
Pan: Yeah  
  
Marron: What did ya need?  
  
Pan: I wanted to apologize  
  
Marron: For what?  
  
Pan: I got all pissed of at you, for no reason. So pissed that I went Super Saiyan  
  
Marron: You went Super Saiyan!  
  
Pan: Yeah, but I thought you were trying to steal Trunks from me. I'm sorry, Marron?  
  
Marron: Yeah?  
  
Pan: I don't know what I'd do if you weren't my friend  
  
Marron: Same girl  
  
Pan: I'm gonna go, Meep is going berserk  
  
Marron: Meep?  
  
Pan: My new pet, bye!  
  
Marron: Buh bye  
  
(End call)  
  
That call made Pan fell a lot better. We've been married for about three months now. Pan found out she's pregnant a week ago. She told Bra before me. Mostly cause that whole best friend thing going on. I think she was also scared at first. We didn't plan on having kids so early. But when she told me she started crying. I told her not to cry, and she told me she was afraid I didn't want a kid. I was so stunned. Sure I didn't plan on one, but that didn't mean I didn't want one. I love kids.   
We told Gohan the next day. He nearly had a heart attack. Videl was hysterical; she seemed to love the idea. Little Goku seemed to like the idea. Oh, yeah Goku is Pan's little brother. He's about seven months old now. Videl told Gohan to name him, cause she named Pan. Gohan thought about the two most important people who had helped make him who he was. And the two that popped in to his head was Goku and Piccolo. So Gohan named his son Goku Piccolo Son. We call him GP, little Goku, and little Piccolo so theirs no confusion.  
Anyway, I can't wait. I want a little girl, but Pan wants a boy. We have a bet going on right now. Just for fun though. She wins she gets to do what she wants to me. I win I get to do what I want to her. Nothing violent. We're playing around with this bet. Trying to tease each other. (Now it's not in Trunks' point of view).  
Trunks just smiled at his mate. She stirred in her sleep then opened her eyes and smiled at him. " What are you doing?" Pan asked in a tired voice. He smiled then put his finger on her lips.  
" I'm just thinking. Go back to sleep" Trunks whispered. Pan closed her eyes and huddled next to his warm body. Trunks thought she was asleep but then she said, " I love you" then she was asleep. Trunks smiled at her and began stroking her hair. " I love you too" Trunks said looking at her happily. " I love you too" he repeated.  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
